Sanders Sides One-Shots
by MidnightNightmare416
Summary: A set of one-shots from requests, prompts, and my own messed up imagination. Enjoy!
1. Movie Night

Idea by: QTDerp4 on Amino

Patton was busy in the kitchen making popcorn. Except this popcorn was covered in chocolate, sprinkles, and assorted chocolates.

"Patton? What are you doing to the popcorn?" Roman asked striding over to the bowl.

Instead of answering, Patton shoved a spoonful of the sticky mess between Roman's lips.

Roman's eyes widened. It was delicious.

"What movie are we watching?" Patton asked, as if nothing had happened. Roman swallowed.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably Big Hero Six. I made the mistake of letting Calculator Watch chose." Roman replied, eyeing the bowl. Patton noticed Roman staring at the bowl.

"You can have more when we start!" Patton said, tapping the tip of Roman's nose. Roman began blushing.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Virgil shouted from the living area, "Get in here so we can start!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "We're coming, Hot Topic!"

Logan had indeed selected Big Hero Six as the night's movie. He chanted along to the music. Virgil stated at him, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

Roman usually loved to watch movies, but tonight all he could think about was Patton.

Roman was lost in thought, and visibly blushing. "Hey, Princey! Blushing much?" Virgil taunted.

"What?! No! Princes never blush." He rose heroically.

"Right..." Virgil yawned, before locking himself in his room for the night.

Roman cursed himself for blushing and decreed, to himself, never to think about the childish trait again.

Patton walked over to him, and kissed Roman's nose. Patton backed away and smiled. "Night, my Prince Charming!" Patton twirled away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Roman raced after Patton, scooping him up bridal style. Patton shrieked in delight.

"Good night, Puppy Love," Roman cooed in Patton's ear. Patton laughed again.

The next thing they knew, they were kissing. Virgil popped his head out the door grinning.

"Keep it down, lovebirds!" He shouted.

Roman and Patton broke apart, laughing.

A/N

"Wow, my first attempt at fluff. That was harder than I thought. Sorry, there wasn't much about the actual movie... I wasn't sure how to incorporate fluff. I hope you liked it! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What is your favorite Sander's sides ship? Mine's Analogical.

Media link: https/pin.it/j6na7bnr6xdccx


	2. Dark Strange Love

Idea by: QTDerp4 on Amino

Patton sat in his room reading a book Logan had suggested. Although unsure of it at first, Patton had started enjoying himself.

Patton looked up from the book and squeed. Aah, so cute! Patton stared into space for a moment, replaying the scene over and over in his head.

Patton paused, listening. Sobbing. Patton bookmarked his page and stood up, listening carefully for the sound's source.

Walking into the hall, Patton looked around confused. The sound felt like it was coming from Virgil's room.

Patton tip-toed to his strange dark son's door and knocked softly. Almost immediately the crying stopped.

"Go away," came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Oh, no, I will not go away. Not when my son needs me," Patton said, opening the door.

"PATTON!" Virgil shouted. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Patton stared in disbelief at Virgil's muscles and tried hard not to swoon.

"Oh... sorry..." Patton turned around while Virgil put his shirt and hoodie on.

"Okay, what do you need, Pat?" Virgil asked defensively.

Patton turned back around, trying not to look disappointed. "I.. um... heard you sobbing..." Patton looked down and played with his hands.

"Look, it was nothing, okay?" Virgil said.

"I... uh... PLEASE TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" Patton cried. Immediately he slapped a hand over his mouth, looking horrified by his words. Virgil looked shocked.

Patton turned away and ran back to his room, tears starting to form. He slammed the door shut and locked it. "I'm an idiot..." He groaned.

Meanwhile, Virgil just sat there mouth open. After a few minutes, he closed his mouth. He had felt something for Patton the first time they met. Did Patton feel it, too?

Slowly, a plan formed in his head.

Two hours later, Patton's bedroom door swung open. Virgil marched into the room with a scowl on his face, and shoved Patton against the wall.

Patton couldn't believe it. He hated having made Virgil angry.

Virgil stared into Patton's eyes for a minute before glancing at his lips. Patton was too upset to notice. Virgil looked at Patton once more before kissing him deeply.

Patton felt on top of the world. His dream come true. He kissed Virgil back.

At that moment, Logan came into Patton's room. He took one look at the pair and rushed to find Roman. Roman and Logan came back to the room, and Roman took a few photos.

Patton opened his eyes to see the others standing there. He quit kissing Virgil for a second. A disappointed Virgil turned around, and groaned.

"Finally, you two have admitted your feelings for each other," Roman said, clapping his hands softly and bouncing.

"Normally, I find feelings disturbing. But this, this is truly beautiful," Logan said before leaving.

"Well, I do love my strange dark love," Patton admitted.

"Oh, shut up," Virgil quipped before pulling Patton into another kiss.

It was just like Patton's story.

A/N

"Well, that was fun to write. And a lot easier than the last time. So cute! Thanks for the ideas QTDerp4 I love them all! (Sorry this wasn't angst...) Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the update:

Favorite color? Mine is midnight blue.

Media Link: https/pin.it/x3s66zyajkso7xp


	3. Fantasy Boy

Idea by: QTDerp4 on Amino

"Please!" Roman begged, "Just this once!"

"No, I don't want to go to your nonsense fantasy land with you," Logan replied stubbornly.

"Puhleeeaasse!" Roman begged.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once," Logan replied throwing his hands up. Roman leapt to his feet.

"Yay! Let's go!" Roman shouted.

"Wait, I need my..." Logan began. Roman waved his arms around and transported them both just outside a large, moss-covered, stone castle. "...books," Logan sighed.

Roman raised his sword above his head, grabbed Logan's hand, and pulled him after him towards the castle.

"Please tell me you have a plan," Logan drawled.

"I have a plan," Roman said. Logan sighed in relief. "Not!" Roman yelled.

"Oh Come On!"

Roman giggled, storming inside the castle. "Foul witch, show yourself!" Roman yelled into the castle. His voice echoed off the walls.

"I highly doubt..." Logan began. Suddenly, a women dressed in blood red silk stepped into view at the top of the stairs. Logan stared in disbelief.

"Prince Roman, so we meet again," the witch said, voice as thick as honey, "Oh, and look, you brought a friend."

"Camille, today will be the day I stop your madness, with the help of my friend, Logan." Roman decreed.

"Logan is it? Isn't he cute? So pretty... Mmm..." Camille sighed, staring at Logan.

"Come down here, and face your fate!" Roman said valiantly.

Camille raises one hand in a thinking gesture. "Mmm... no. But you know what... I want him..." She said, pointing a finger at Logan.

Logan's eyes fluttered. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Camille said turning to Roman, "he's mine now. You can go." She waved one hand to dismiss Roman. At the same time, she cast a spell on Logan with the other. Logan fell over, seemingly asleep, then disappeared.

Roman stared at the place Logan had been a few seconds ago. "Bring him back, you witch!"

"Mmm... no. He's too pretty. I just want to stare at him all day. Now, I. said. GO!" Roman was sent back to the mind palace by a gust of magic wind.

"Nooooooooo!" Roman cried, falling to his knees.

\--A Few Days Later--

Roman snuck up the steps of the castle quietly. Sure, he knew that Camille was at a monthly meeting for witches, but one couldn't be too careful.

As Roman had searched every other place in the castle, he was sure this was the one he was looking for.

Roman slowly opened the heavy oak door. Once inside, he looked around the room. The was only one thing in the room. A glass coffin.

Roman quickly went to the coffin and peered inside. Inside was a sleeping Logan. Roman's heart rate quickened. Was it possible to look more beautiful asleep? Apparently, it was.

Roman transported the coffin and himself back to the mindpalace.

After a few hours of pacing, Roman threw his hands up in frustration. He still had no clue how to wake up Logan.

Virgil walked into Roman's room.

"Still not figure it out, Princey?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roman glared at him.

"For a Prince who loves Disney, your pretty dense," Virgil quipped.

"Ha Ha, very funny, you emo nightmare," Roman responded.

"Oh, come on, Romano! You're a prince? Disney?" Virgil said, amazed at Roman's stupidity. Roman was still very confused.

Finally, Virgil gave up. "True love's kiss, you dult!"

"OH! I am very stupid, are I not?"

"Yes... yes, you are." Roman rolled his eyes at Virgil. Leaning over the coffin, he kissed Logan softly.

Logan's eyelids flutter and he sat up. "My head... What just happened?" Logan asked, staring at the giggling Virgil and the blushing Roman.

A/N

"You know, the original concept, straight from my messed up brain, was to have Logan die at the end because Roman couldn't wake him up. But I decided to be nice. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the update: What is your favorite dessert? Mine is very dark chocolate.

Media link: https/pin.it/dpvylkdd3b2yz4


	4. Fantasy Boy (Alternate Ending)

Original idea by: QTDerp4 on Amino

Alternate Ending Request by: Pattoncake on Amino, who desperately needed angst

"Please!" Roman begged, "Just this once!"

"No, I don't want to go to your nonsense fantasy land with you," Logan replied stubbornly.

"Puhleeeaasse!" Roman begged.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once," Logan replied throwing his hands up. Roman leapt to his feet.

"Yay! Let's go!" Roman shouted.

"Wait, I need my..." Logan began. Roman waved his arms around and transported them both just outside a large, moss-covered, stone castle. "...books," Logan sighed.

Roman raised his sword above his head, grabbed Logan's hand, and pulled him after him towards the castle.

"Please tell me you have a plan," Logan drawled.

"I have a plan," Roman said. Logan sighed in relief. "Not!" Roman yelled.

"Oh Come On!"

Roman giggled, storming inside the castle. "Foul witch, show yourself!" Roman yelled into the castle. His voice echoed off the walls.

"I highly doubt..." Logan began. Suddenly, a women dressed in blood red silk stepped into view at the top of the stairs. Logan stared in disbelief.

"Prince Roman, so we meet again," the witch said, voice as thick as honey, "Oh, and look, you brought a friend."

"Camille, today will be the day I stop your madness, with the help of my friend, Logan." Roman decreed.

"Logan is it? Isn't he cute? So pretty... Mmm..." Camille sighed, staring at Logan.

"Come down here, and face your fate!" Roman said valiantly.

Camille raises one hand in a thinking gesture. "Mmm... no. But you know what... I want him..." She said, pointing a finger at Logan.

Logan's eyes fluttered. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Camille said turning to Roman, "he's mine now. You can go." She waved one hand to dismiss Roman. At the same time, she cast a spell on Logan with the other. Logan fell over, seemingly asleep, then disappeared.

Roman stared at the place Logan had been a few seconds ago. "Bring him back, you witch!"

"Mmm... no. He's too pretty. I just want to stare at him all day. Now, I. said. GO!" Roman was sent back to the mind palace by a gust of magic wind.

"Nooooooooo!" Roman cried, falling to his knees.

\--A Few Days Later--

Roman snuck up the steps of the castle quietly. Sure, he knew that Camille was at a monthly meeting for witches, but one couldn't be too careful.

As Roman had searched every other place in the castle, he was sure this was the one he was looking for.

Roman slowly opened the heavy oak door. Once inside, he looked around the room. The was only one thing in the room. A glass coffin.

Roman quickly went to the coffin and peered inside. Inside was a sleeping Logan. Roman's heart rate quickened. Was it possible to look more beautiful asleep? Apparently, it was.

Roman transported the coffin and himself back to the mindpalace.

After a few hours of pacing, Roman threw his hands up in frustration. He still had no clue how to wake up Logan.

Virgil walked into Roman's room.

"Still not figure it out, Princey?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roman glared at him.

"For a Prince who loves Disney, your pretty dense," Virgil quipped.

"Ha Ha, very funny, you emo nightmare," Roman responded.

"Oh, come on, Romano! You're a prince? Disney?" Virgil said, amazed at Roman's stupidity. Roman was still very confused.

Finally, Virgil gave up. "True love's kiss, you dult!"

"OH! I am very stupid, are I not?"

"Yes... yes, you are." Roman rolled his eyes at Virgil. Leaning over the coffin, he kissed Logan softly.

Nothing.

Frantically Roman tried again. And again.

"What's happening?" Roman asked worriedly.

"I... I don't know," Virgil replied shocked. Roman grabbed Virgil roughly.

"You try!"

"What? No!"

"Do it for him!"

"Fine..." Virgil kissed Logan.

Nothing.

"Hey, kidfos, what's going on in here?" Patton asked, striding in.

Virgil and Roman looked at each other. Virgil took in a deep breath.

"PattonweneedyoutokissLogan," Virgil and Roman said at the same time.

"What now?" Patton asked confused.

"Just..." Virgil grabbed Patton and forced the Patton to kiss Logan.

"Now, that was uncalled for," Patton grumbled.

"It didn't work," Roman said.

"Of course not," Camile growled, "Did you really think I'd make it that easy? Well, times up..." She disappeared.

"Times up?" Virgil questioned, turning back towards the coffin. Logan's pale form had already begun to fade.

"Nonononononononononono..." Roman swore. Virgil started to have a panic attack. Patton cried.

5 minutes was all it took. Logan vanished completely.

A/N

"Yes! I love angst! It's so much fun to write. Things went wrong, and I loved it! MUHAHAHA! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the update:

Which ending did you like better? You can probably guess mine...

Media Link: https/pin.it/nkpmixg7kj7kkh


	5. Happy Mornings, Happy Nights

Idea by: f e e l i n g s on Amino

Roman's eyes opened. He blinked a few times before rolling over to view the form beside him.

Smiling, Roman kissed the sleeping figure's forehead. The figure moved slightly, but continued to sleep. Roman smiled, slipping out of bed onto the hard, wood floor.

He crossed the room to the door, and exited. He was sure to shut the very softly, he didn't want to wake Logan.

Roman quickly walked to his own room, entered, and fell on his bed beaming.

\--1 Hour Later--

Logan woke up, and immediately reached for Roman. Disappointment filled him when his hand met empty covers.

Logan sat up, and glanced at the spot Roman had been a few hours before. Sighing, Logan got up and started his day.

\--8 Hours Earlier--

The door to Logan's room creamed open slowly. Logan spun around in his desk, stood up, and practically skipped to the door.

Roman entered the room, and was quickly wrapped in a hug by the logical side. Roman bent his head down to kiss the trait.

The two climbed into Logan's bed, whispering sweet nothing's in the other's ear. Soon, Logan was sitting on Roman peppering kisses on Roman's face and neck.

Roman grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Then, another. And another. A little while later, Logan rolled of Roman and sighed.

Roman sighed happily. Logan took off his glasses, and wrapped the blanket tight around his shoulders. Logan fell asleep quickly.

Roman took a little longer. His mind was filled with visions of the seemingly emotionless trait becoming a bundle of emotions when they were alone.

Alas, they could never let the others know. They also knew that it was risky to sleep together, but... one night surely couldn't hurt.

Finally, Roman fell asleep, snoring softly. In the darkness, Logan's closet door opened softly. A beaming Patton exited quietly; he had all the proof he needed.

A/N

"Deary me, what were you doing in there, Pat? Hmm? Anyways, that was fun, and I couldn't stop smiling the whole time I wrote. If you want this to continue... trust me you don't. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Media Link: https/pin.it/7cuoxww6dawd6t


	6. Tap Dance

Idea by: Pattoncake on /p/6a69d6

Logan walked down the street slowly. He really didn't want to do this. But his mother had insisted that he do something with other kids his age.

She said he spent too much time with his nose in a book, or doing "experiments".

Logan supposed she was right; he didn't really have many friends. But, still, tap dancing?

With a sigh, Logan shoved open the door to the studio. His gaze went around the room, silently analyzing everything and everyone.

The tall women in the front of the room was most clearly the teacher. She was lithe and graceful with an air of confidence about her.

Then there were the students. Oddly, there were only 4 other people in the studio excluding himself.

One, who he would later learn was called Virgil, was medium in height, not to graceful, and wore all black clothing. His taps were a bit too sharp and hard.

Another, Roman, was taller, more graceful, and in way handsome. He was helping Virgil balance.

The other two in the room were clearly the more experienced ones. They were challenging themselves to, what in Logan's mind were, ridiculously fast and unnecessarily complicated steps.

The first was Thomas. Thomas was the oldest of the group and the most experienced member of the class. He spent a lot of his time helping the teacher with Virgil and Roman.

The other was... interesting. He smiled all the time, his eyes sparkled, and he was graceful. Logan couldn't help but stare at the boy.

"Hello! You must be new! My name is Patton!" The boy said, eagerly taking Logan's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Logan," Logan responded, adjusting his glasses. Up close it was clear that Patton was tall, very tall. In fact, Logan had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye. He had blue eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Pink is busy helping out the others, so she asked me to teach you for awhile!" Patton announced happily, grinning.

"Um... okay..." Logan responed, wondering if her teaching methods were legal.

Patton walked behind Logan and took his hands, gently placing them on Logan's hips. "The most important thing is posture. Legs together, knees slightly bent," Patton instructed.

Each and every day, Logan returned to the studio.

Each and every day, he watched Patton dance for a few minutes.

Each and every day, Patton would run over and scoop Logan into a hug.

Each and every day, Patton would teach Logan something new. First, "toe taps". Then, "Ball Heels". Next, "Ball Changes" and "Step Ball Changes". Soon, Logan was performing "Shuffles" and "Heel Steps" with ease.

And each and every day, Logan noticed something new about Patton.

His blue eyes were the color of a summer day's sky.

His hair was the gentle tone of cocoa powder.

He had a sharp nose and high cheekbones.

His freckles danced across his nose and cheeks.

His smile was so wide it could have spanned the Mississippi.

His lips were the color of the petals of a spring rose.

Only one word could describe Patton. And even that one word wasn't enough. To Logan, Patton was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

It had been a year since Logan had started his lessons. And everyday he had fallen deeper and deeper into love with Patton. But it took something impulsive to make Logan realize it.

One day, Patton was standing in front of Logan, teaching him a more complicated step. He looked at Logan's face, his eyes darting to the other boys lips for a split second. Patton glanced at Logan.

And, then, Patton kissed Logan. Logan's eyes flew open in surprise before fluttering shut. He sank into the kiss, returning it.

The other students stopped to stare and smiled. It was not long before they started clapping.

Slowly, Patton ended the kiss and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you if it was okay first," Patton said softly, wringing his hands.

Logan looked horrified at the other boy's words, and placed a hand on Patton's shoulder.

"Patton... no... don't be sorry. I liked it. I like you... I..." Realization flooded into Logan. His eyes widened gently. Logan looked up at the other boy and moved his face so that their eyes met.

"Patton? I... I think I...I am in love with you," Logan stammered.

Immediately, Patton's eyes filled with joy. "You do! Really? Truly?"

"Yes, Patton, I do. And I understand completely if..." Logan began. Patton shut him up with another kiss; this one just as deep as before.

A/N

"First, I want to say how sorry I am for not posting for awhile. Honestly, my motivation was there, but my energy was spent. My past few days have been... rough. I plan to be a bit more regular with my stories. That said, this was so much fun to write! I loved it so much! *squees* Thank you for the idea, Pattoncake! And, yes, I did research on tap dancing before writing this. I even tried a few of the moves. It's just as hard as it looks. As always, smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the update:

What are your hobbies?

I like to draw, read, teach myself new things, and write.

Media Link: https/pin.it/ykv5325rwp6ywl


	7. Mentally Drained

Idea by: Me!

Few know what it's like to be mentally drained.

Sure, everyone's been exhausted, physically tired, and, sure, everyone's lacked motivation at some point in their life.

But being mental drained is different. You're not tired; you have enough energy to do what you want to do. You have the motivation to do it, too.

In theory, you should be all set to go. Start the thing and do it, but... you just can't.

Your brain feels like it's covered in fog. You have thousands of ideas, it's not just a block, but all you can do is just... sit.

This is how Thomas felt, mentally drained.

Patton bounced down the steps, followed closely by Logan and Virgil.

It was filming day, and the moral trait was practically bursting with excitement.

All the sides sunk down into reality to help Thomas set up. Roman was the last one to arrive.

Instead of setting up the camera, Thomas lay on his couch staring at the ceiling. Logan furrowed his brow.

"Thomas, I do believe that we are filming a video today. Am I mistaken?" Logan questioned.

"No, you're right Logan. I just... can't today." Thomas replied hazily.

"You what, kiddo?" Patton asked.

"Yes, I agree with Patton. You just... cannot?" Logan responded skeptically.

"I just can't, ya know?"

"No. I do not know, Thomas. There must be some cause. Let's see..." Logan began asking the sides about various factors, "Well, I for one feel just fine. Thomas should be fully motivated."

"Yeppers, I'm motivated. I want to make a video. I just... can't." Thomas' voice was beginning to sound spacey. Logan just stared at him.

"Well, then... Patton? How are his emotions?"

"Just fine and dandy! No sadness here, I promise!" Patton replied grinning like an idiot.

"Patton's right. I feel content and happy. No sadness or pain."

"Okay, um, Virgil, how about you? Have you been keeping Thomas up at night?"

"No," Virgil responded defensively, "Actually I have been sleeping just fine. I feel rather refreshed."

"Yup, bed at 10 sharp and up at the same time every morning," Thomas confirmed, twirling one finger in the air. Logan sighed.

"That leaves only you, Roman. Are you suffering from a block of some sort?"

"Huh? Oh no. I have loads of ideas, Microsoft Nerd."

At this point, Logan was thouroghly confused. There seemed to be nothing preventing Thomas from filming. And yet, Thomas was adamant that he just "can't".

Logan was tugging at his hair. He couldn't figure it out. He looked around from one trait to the next. It was then that he noticed something... off.

Every trait seemed a bit dazed. Every trait looked a bit foggy, even himself. Realization got Logan like a truck, only less deadly.

"Oh, I get it," Logan started.

"Got what, Calculator Watch?" Roman asked. Logan glared at him.

"We are not doing anything. Thomas is fine. He's just been so stressed lately that, well, he's mentally drained. He has the motivation, the mood, the ideas, the rest to do what he wants to do. But the stress of life has clouded his brain for a bit. We are fine, doing our jobs. But Thomas is having a hard time accessing our work."

"So? What can we do to fix this?" Virgil asked impatiently.

"There is not one thing we can do. Time is the only treatment. We wait," Logan sighed.

And so they did. Soon, the cloud disappeared and Thomas was freaking out about posting the video and how far behind schedule he was in no time.

To this day, Logan still cannot fully explain being mentally drained or what causes it. No one knows. But one thing all victims know is that it is horrible.

A/N

"Hey, guys! I'm happy with this one. Sorry about the ending... Anyways, I wanted to let you know that, although I fully intended to post a second part of Happy Mornings, Happy Nights today, I just... can't. You see, recently life has left me mentally drained. Don't worry, I've dealt with this kind of thing a ton in my past, I'll be back on my feet soon. Until next time, smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What is your favorite song?

Mine top three are:

I'm Not Alright by Sanctus Real

Stand in the Rain by Superchick

And Brave by Nicole Noredmann.

I love these songs because they do a good job of describing how I feel and what I've been doing for a long time


	8. Deciet's Game

Idea by: Me!

Needless to say that after Deciet's first appearance, every side watched the newcomer carefully and uneasily.

After awhile though, the uneasiness faded, and the other's allowed him into their ranks. Soon they were friends.

They spent a lot of their time playing games, watching movies, and laughing together.

Little did they know that they should have kept their guards up.

Logan sat in his room at his desk working hard on a plan for Thomas's week. Thomas really needed to stop procrastinating.

As quietly as a cat, Deciet tip-toed into the room. He wielded a saucepan in his right hand.

For about two minutes, he stood behind Logan silently. Then, he struck the Logical trait across the side of his head.

Logan slumped down in his chair, as Deciet slipped his arms around the newly unconscious trait. Deciet teleported them both away.

Virgil stepped into the room. "Hey, Logan, I was just thinking and..."

He looked around the room confused. Logan's work was still on his desk, but his pencils were on the floor.

Patton was in the kitchen baking cookies. He had just removed the last sheet from the oven.

He noticed Deciet watching him as he turned around.

"Hiya, kiddo! How ya doin'? Want a cookie?" Patton asked, smiling. Deciet smiled back softly, shaking his head.

He walked up to Patton and pretended to hug him. Patton hugged back. Deciet uncapped a syringe and injected the fluid into Patton's thigh.

Patton pulled away when he felt the sting. He stared into Deciet's eyes confused.

Deciet stepped forward to catch Patton as he sunk down to the floor before moving him away.

Virgil stepped into the room as few minutes later.

"Hey, Pat... Have you seen..." He started before realizing Patton was missing as well; he had even left the cookies out.

Roman was leaning forward, clearly enjoying the new Disney movie playing on the TV screen.

To Deciet's delight, the volume was so high that he did not need to disguise his entrance. He simply walked up right behind the Princely trait.

He stood there for a moment, an evil smile forming on his lips. He removed a slightly damp handkerchief from his breast pocket.

Quickly, he cover Roman's nose and mouth with the handkerchief. Roman gasped in surprise before falling into a deep sleep.

Deciet heard footsteps in the hall behind him. Looking back only for a moment, he teleported himself and Roman out. They faded completely just before Virgil entered the room.

Now Virgil was thoroughly confused. He had just heard the TV playing, but no one was in the room. Come to think of it, no one was anywhere.

Virgil only had on more person to check on, Deciet. Virgil hurried to his door and knocked twice.

Knock.

Knock.

No response. Virgil tried the door handle. Unlocked. Slowly he opened the door and entered the room.

Nearly immediately, the door swung shut behind Virgil. Virgil spun around to catch a glimpse of... nothing. He told himself it was just a draft.

He moved across the room to peer into one of the three windows in the room. The last thing he saw was Logan's unconscious body tied to a chair.

A/N

"Well, this is going to get bad fast. Just let me warn you now. This will be in a few parts, at least 1 more. I don't want it to be too long per part. Anyways, I promise I am working on part two of Happy Mornings, Happy Nights! It'll be out soon. Until later, Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

How easy is it for you to trust someone else?

It takes quite a bit for me, but it really depends. Some people are more trustworthy than others.


	9. Vampirism

Idea by: Me!

Roman ran into the room, panting. Virgil looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Princey? Too many doughnuts for breakfast?" Virgil taunted.

Logan choked on his coffee, and Patton stuffed another pancake into his mouth to keep from giggling.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But no. That is not it,"Roman retorted glaring at Virgil, "No, someone, or rather, something has been murdering my citizens."

"Your what now?" Virgil asked.

"My citizens. You know... in the Imagination. They are being attacked and I need your help to stop... it," Roman answered exasperated.

"Of course we'll help, kiddo!" Patton replied, smiling.

"I would be glad to offer my assistance," Logan said.

"Whatever ya need, Princey," Virgil huffed.

"Thank you all so much, let us go!"

Once in the Imagination, the damage to Roman's kingdom became clear. The creature attacked only at night.

When it attacked, it drained its victim of its blood, presumably through the two puncture wounds that were always present.

"Based on the wounds, my guess would have to be a vampire," Logan began, "However illogical it may sound, it is the only answer that fits all the questions."

"I do believe you are right, Logan," Roman stated, as Patton huddled behind him.

"A-a vampire? Will it try to eat us? Is anywhere safe?" Patton was beginning to freak out.

"Patton, I would nev..." Logan began before realizing his mistake. He stopped talking quickly. Luckily, not one of the sides heard him.

"Hush, Patton. We would never let that monster anywhere near you." Roman consoled. Virgil was helping Patton with his breathing.

Logan felt his heart sink upon hearing Roman. He began to fret about what they would do to him if they found out.

Virgil turned his head to look at the pacing trait. "Logan, are you okay?"

"Hmm, yes, just trying to figure out a way to hide the- I mean, capture the monster." The last word slid from his mouth like venom.

"Ookay..." Virgil sounded skeptical.

\--The Next Day--

Roman's plan was in motion. He had set a trap that, unfortunately, meant using several of the townspeople's finest daughters.

Trap the vampire. Kill the vampire. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy.

\--That Night--

Logan was thirsty. Again. Sighing, he entered the Imagination.

His advanced hearing caught a soft sob coming from a cave. Perfect. He had decided to lure someone off alone anyways, the sad human would work just fine.

Logan advanced on the cave and entered. A young girl sat on a ledge sobbing gently.

He walked towards her, gripped her shoulders, spun her around in a dance, before tipping her towards the floor and sinking his fangs into her neck.

Clink. Rattle.

Logan dropped the girl and spun around. The cave's mouth was closing. His eyes widened in terror.

He had walked right into Roman's trap.

Roman was up early the next morning, eager to see if his trap worked. He shone the other's awake, none too gently, and led them all to the Imagination.

With a swirl of his hand, the cave became glass. All three of the sides gasped at what they saw.

Logan stood in the middle of the cave, blood covering his shirt, neck, and mouth. At his feet lay the long dead girl, drained of her blood.

Patton squeeked, unable to comprehend what he saw. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton in protection.

Roman stood there, his eyes darting around the cave, the sword hanging loosely at his side in his hand.

"L-Logan? You?" Roman whispered.

Logan lifted his head a smiled weakly. Patton began to cry.

"I... I just..."Roman began to stutter.

"Roman... just... just do what you have to do. I won't resist," Logan said softly.

"I... I can't," Roman whimpered.

"I can not go on like this.I can not risk hurting one of you. Please Roman? For me?"

Roman opened the exit and stepped inside. Tears in his eyes, he jabbed the sword straight through Logan's heart.

True to his words, Logan did not resist. His eyes fluttered shut and he went limp. His last breath left his lips.

A/N

"So, apparently, I really enjoy hurting Logan. Not sure why. He is my favorite side. Anyways, Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What would your friends do if they found out you were a vampire?

Mine would probably be pretty excepting. They would help me hide it.

Special thanks to one of my friends who listened to me question him on the best way to capture a vampire. It is truly scary how much you know about these things.


	10. Happy Mornings, Happy Nights Pt2

A special thanks to QTDerp4 on Amino for helping me decide on Patton's behavior in this chapter. Thank you!

Patton snuck out of Logan's room, gripping his camera tightly. He had spent hours in Logan's closet, snapping photos of the pair through the slots in the door.

He was really surprised they hadn't noticed. He had accidentally left the flash on after all.

But they hadn't noticed, that's all that mattered.

The next morning was hard on Patton. He made pancakes, coaching himself on keeping quiet all the while.

His favorite ship had sailed, but he couldn't say a word. Patton frowned.

"Patton?" Logan asked from behind, "Why are you frowning?"

Patton whirled around eyes wide in suprise. "Ah, oh, um, uh, no reason. Everything is just dandy," he smiled.

"If you are sure, Patton. You know we do not like it when you are sad," Logan responded.

"Yeppers! I'm sure. So..." Patton exclaimed, "how did you sleep?"

Logan dropped his mug. Patton spun around.

"Oh, how clumsy of me. If you must know, I slept particularly well last night," Logan replied sheepishly.

"I'll be," Patyon mumbled under his breath.

"Patton..." Logan began.

"PANCAKES!" Roman shouted, coming into the room.

Logan looked at Roman. Roman shared a look with Logan. Patyon looked at both of them, smiling.

"Pancakes for everyone! Even you, Logan!" Patton decreed.

"No thank y- oh!" Logan started. Patton grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down in the chair next to Roman. Logan only glared.

"Fine. I guess I can consume a few."

"Mhm. Yep. You will. While sitting right next to Roman. Uh-huh. Yes." Patton giggled.

"Patton, are you sure you are fine? Are you sure you are not ill?"

"I am just dandy and not sick at all!"

Roman and Logan shared another look. "Patton..." Roman began, "What exactly are you trying, horribly might I add, to keep a secret?"

"I SAW YOU TWO KISS AND SLEEP TOGETHER! ARE YOU A COUPLE? HOW LONG? I TOOK PICTURES!" Patton said, bubbling with excitement. Logan rushed over to Patton and put a hand over his mouth.

"Patton, be quiet!" Logan hissed.

"Patton, yes, we are a couple. Have been for a few weeks. You have to promise not to tell Thomas or Virgil or anyone for that matter. And no showing ANYONE those pictures," Roman warned, "Or else, no cookies!"

Patton's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement. Logan removed his hand.

"I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cookie in my eye." Patton promised.

Virgil came into the kitchen. "What is all the yelling about?" He asked groggily.

The other three laughed.

A/N

"Sorry if this wasn't the ending you were expecting, but this is it. I enjoyed writing this, and hope you liked reading it. But seriously, request something. I want, no, need requests! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

How easy is it for you to keep a secret?

It really depends for me. If it's worth keeping, I'll keep it. If I were Patton, I'm sorry, but both Thomas and Virgil would seen the pictures in under a month.


	11. Deceit's Game Pt2

Virgil woke up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked rapidly. The room was very bright.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Virgil asked, his voice echoing.

"Hello, Virgil! Glad to see you awake... We will begin very soon..." a disembodied voice hissed. Virgil recognized the voice immediately.

"Deceit!" Virgil shouted angrily, "What is this? Where am I? What do you want?"

"One question at a time, darling," Deceit's voice rang throughout the room, "This is a punishment. You never belonged with the "Light Sides". I'm going to make sure they never want to see you again.

"As for where you are... You are in a room"

"No duh," Virgil muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up. This room designed specifically designed to... well... you'll see soon enough.

"To answer the last question, I want you. I want you to come back. I want you to never be able to leave again.

"No more questions. Now, we begin."

Virgil opened his mouth to ask what exactly was beginning when the wall behind him slid open. Whirling around, he gazed through a large floor to ceiling window.

And right into Roman's eyes. Roman stared right back shocked.

"Vir-virgil?"

"Roman! Look this is all Deceit! I'm trying to get you out fast! Stay calm!" Virgil shouted at the glass.

"He can't hear you, you know.," Deceit mentioned lazily from wherever he was, "He can just see you. To get him out, simply punch on the code."

"What code?" Virgil asked, staring at the keypad that had appeared before him.

"Mmm... telling you would ruin the fun. Good luck~!" Deceit sang.

Virgil growled and tried a random series.

1 2 3 4

Roman screamed. Virgil looked up in confusion. Roman had stopped screaming, but the pain still shone in his eyes.

Confused, Virgil tried another code.

4 3 2 1

Another scream, this one longer. Virgil grimaced. He realized now that every wrong guess hurt Roman in some way. Again.

5 6 7 8 Scream.

8 7 6 5 Scream.

1 0 1 0 Scream.

Virgil buried his head in his hands. This wasn't working. He couldn't just keep guessing. He couldn't keep hurting his friend.

Suddenly, he looked up. His eyes searched the room Roman was in. Items were sporadically placed around the room.

On a shelf, sat two teddy bears. On the opposing wall, hung four gleaming daggers. On the floor at Roman's feet lay one golden crown. Seven wilted flowers in a corner.

Virgil figured that these objects had something to do with the code. But what.

Like tidal wave it hit him. The number of each item corresponded with a number in the code! But... what was the order.

2 4 1 7 Scream.

4 1 7 2 Scream.

1 4 7 2 Nothing. Nothing?

Virgil looked up quickly. Roman was gone, replaced with a banner reading: "1 down, 2 to go."

"Very good, Virgil. You passed. Now onto that fatherly figure you love oh-so-much," Deceit's last words were spit out with glittering venom.

A/N

"Nice. An even 500 words, not including this author's note. Yes, that was a bit evil, but you can't say I didn't warn you. Until the next chapter, Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What is your sanders' sides OTP?

Mine's Analogical.


	12. Insecure Demons

Idea by: Awesomeninja3 on Amino

His sword slashed through the creatures head. With a plop, it fell to the floor, streaking the FLOOR with blood.

Roman sighed. One down, thousands more to go. These creatures were Thomas' inner demons, the puppets of the dark sides. And it was up to Roman to keep them hidden from Thomas.

Sadly, he had to do it alone. He supposed he could ask one of the other's to help, but he feared that they would all be taken over.

Logan was far too curious for his own good. The demons could easily manipulate his curiosity from one of good and kind to one of darkness and pain. It didn't help that Logan buried his emotions.

Patton's overemotional tendencies were dangerous if he came anywhere near the demons. It allowed him to become so lost in emotion to turn to a dark side if he thought it would help Thomas.

And Virgil? Well, Virgil panics. Easily. The demons would instigate and feed his panic, quickly putting him out of comission. Possibly to the point of turning back to the dark sides.

No, Roman had to do this alone; he could not risk hurting his friends, his family. And because he knew that if they knew about his battles they would demand to help, he hid his battles and worked tirelessly to prevent the other's from discovering the demons.

But Roman was breaking. He felt empty, just like he usually did when something he did got no reaction. He was insecure.

With a sigh, Roman left the battlefield. It's not like there is any point in destroying another, they just kept coming.

Roman sank down and reappeared in the common room of the mindpalace.

"Roman, what was that?!"

Virgil's voice was tired, accusing, and cold. Roman spun around, staring at the other's in suprise.

"What ever do you mean, Emo Nightmare?" Roman drawled.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN? I MEAN THE NIGHTMARE THOMAS JUST HAD!" Virgil shouted angrily.

"Virgil, kiddo, I think we need to give Roman a chance to explain," Patton said quietly, placing a hand on the anxious trait's shoulder.

"Nightmare?" Roman questioned, clearly concerned, "But I didn't plan on him dreaming at all tonight."

"Even so, Thomas still had the nightmare, and we would very much like it if you explained what in the world you were fighting," Logan stated.

"Fighting?" Roman began. His eyes widened as he realized what they had seen. "Oh... no..."

He backed away from them slowly. "Look, you guys wouldn't understand. Why don't we just forget this all happened?" Roman pleaded, tripping over the stairs.

"Roman, where are you-" Patton started to ask. But Roman had other plans. He sprinted up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

They had seen them.

The others had seen the demons.

A/N

"Okay, so, I know that wasn't best, but I can promise it will get better. I do want to thank Awesomeninja3 for everything. The prompts, the ideas, the emotional support. Thanks! Thanks to everyone! Big Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmate416


	13. Nightmares

Idea by: KaylatheRandomNerd

*Virgil's POV*

My throat was hoarse from screaming. I had been having these horrible nightmares for weeks now, but none of the others have noticed.

Not that I blame them.

My throat throbbing, I stand up and go to the door. It's, like, 3 AM. Rubbing my eyes just a little, I open the door, just to find Roman leaning against it on the other side.

"Princey? What are you doing?" I asked. Roman blinked a few times before standing up. He looked at me for a few seconds, then looked at the ground, clearly embarressed.

"Oh, uh, I heard you screaming. Again. And I was just... doing what I do every night you start screaming..." Roman said slowly.

"What you do every night?" I responded startled, "You mean to tell me that when you hear me screaming in my sleep at night, you come over to my door and sit outside it. Every time."

"Well, yeah, at least until you stop screaming. Then, I... uh... open the door and make sure you're okay." He spoke lightly.

"You come into my room, Princey? Why?"

"Well, Emo Nightmare-" I subconsciously flinched at the word. "- You were screaming in your sleep," he drawled.

"Yeah, but why would you care?" I was getting very confused at this point. Roman just looked frustrated.

"Sometimes, I worry about you," he said softly.

"But why? You've made it pretty clear that you really don't like me."

His eye twitches. "I LIKE YOU A LOT, YOU UNHOLY DARKNESS!" Roman stopped suddenly, gaping at his own words.

I smile and roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean you know?" Now it was Roman's turn to be confused.

"Well, I guess I didn't really know. It was more like I hoped." Roman raised an eyebrow at me. "I like you to Roman, like more than just friends. But I didn't know you slept outside my door and checked on me every night after my screaming fits."

"This may be a good time to mention that a few times I may or may not have kissed your forehead while you slept..." Roman bit his lower lip.

"You did what now?"

"Nevermind that, I was meaning to try this." Roman stated before pulling me into a kiss.

I was stunned, but loved it nonetheless. I returned and deepened the kiss.

"Aw! Pay up, Logan!" Patton gushed.

"I cannot believe I even agreed to this stupid bet." Logan muttered, handing Patton some money.

"You two bet on us." I said menacingly. Roman glared at the pair.

"Uh, Logan I think maybe we should run."

"I agree, Patton, running seems to be the best response." Logan stated before turning to run after Patton.

I rubbed my forehead in disbelief. I could not believe those two sometimes. "Ugh," I whispered.

"Nevermind them, love, just tell me of your nightmare."

I glanced at Roman before telling him everything.

And, no, we did not let those two get away with their little games.

A/N

"I liked writing this, though I'm not all to sure it's what you meant, Kayla. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for all the great support you have given! Thank you! Hugs and smiles today, guys!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the update:

About how many fandom are you a part of?

I'd say I'm in like... at least 10.


	14. Deciet's Game Pt3

Shout out to QTDerp4 on Amino for helping me write this!

Virgil spun to face the wall to his left as it slid open, revealing a tied up Patton. Virgil stared at Patton, who's eyes seemed to be drowning in tears.

"Virge, kiddo, was that Roman?" Patton asked softly. I nodded, knowing he couldn't hear me. "Why?" I said nothing. It wouldn't help.

"Aw, what a touching reunion. Now, for the next test..." Deciet taunted. And floor beneath Virgil's feet disappeared.

Virgil fell onto a mattress at the bottom of the slide. He stood up, viewing the massive maze spread out before him.

"To save Patton, you need to reach the other side of the maze and grab the pink cube. Be careful, as some tiles make his situation a little bit worse.

"The walls of this maze will show you Patton constantly, so you can never forget what is happening to him because of you. I would hurry if I were you." With a fizz and a crakle, the walls of the maze lit up, showing Virgil Patton's terrified face as a small door let spiders slowly enter the room with Patton.

Patton began screaming.

Virgil flinched and raced into the maze, working as fast as he could to get to the other side. As he ran down one hall, he foot stepped on a tile, which sunk down slightly. Virgil stopped and stared at the screen, remembering Deciet's words a few minutes before.

Another door had opened, allowing even more of the creepy crawly death dealers into the room. Patton screamed louder, rocking back and forth in his chair.

Tormented by his friend's screams, Virgil pressed on. After 2 hours in the maze, Virgil finally stumbled upon the exit. He was grateful to have found it so soon.

He spotted the cube and raced forward, skidding to a stop when he noticed a series of lasers surrounding it. He didn't want to know what would happen if he broke one.

Unfortunately, his foot broke one as he tried desperately to stop. Patton screamed even louder. A glass panel had opened in Patton's "cell" showing him a large black spider. The spider seemed content with lunging repeatedly into the glass and hissing at Patton, which caused even more fear in the father figure.

Virgil's eyes widened and he carefully reached in to take the cube. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly took it out. Silence. He turned back to the screens and saw that Patton was gone, the spiders were gone. All that remained was another banner: 2 down, 1 to go.

The cube began to glow and Virgil was transported back to the starting room.

"This next one should be fun, especially for you. Time to take out the nerd," Deciet laughed.

Virgil's heart sank as he turned to the next wall.

A/N

"Just a few more parts to go before this train wreck of angst comes to a close. Until then... Well, smiles!"

\--MidnightRose416

Question of the update:

Do you prefer angst or fluff?


	15. I'm Not Alright (Poem)

All right ya'll, I'm gonna tell you that one of my many fandom is MLP:DIM (for anyone who doesn't know it stands for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and this poem was originally posted by me on their Amino. It was not written specifically for MLP, but it fit in one instance. I also feel that it fits well here if read from Virgil's point of view. So without further ado, I'm Not Alright: A Poem.

I'm not alright...

I'm empty inside.

Shattered, destroyed, and

Misaligned

I'm not alright...

The damage may be done

But its like a twisting knife

Deep inside

I'm not alright...

And if you only looked my way

You could see it

Plain as day

I'm not alright...

I feel it crushing me

Into a fine, fine dust

Sweeping me away

I'm not alright...

But I'm starting to realign

The pieces are coming

Together

I'm not alright...

The damage is being undone

The web being

Unspun

I'm not alright...

But the walls coming down

My hearts being

Unwound

I'm not alright...

But thats okay

You've got my back

Anyway

I'm not alright...

The nightmare is coming to an end.

My smiles start to

Reappear again

I'm not alright...

I know you'll pull me through

Until one day

These words I'll say

I am alright, All Thanks To You.

"Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	16. Blinking Lights

Logan's room is covered in stuff; trinkets here, inventions there. Logan liked to invent. He made the first functioning emotion detector that he may or may mot have installed in Patton's room.

However, the other sides rarely saw any of it because Logan kept them out of his room for the most part. He was a bit embarrassed by the state of disarry his room was in constantly.

But today, Patton decided to throw his affinity to knocking before entering out the figurative window.

Patton skipped through the door of Logan's room and gazed starry-eyed at the inventions scattered around his room.

"Ooh! What does this do?" Patton asked excitedly, grabbing a small orange ball off a shelf.

"That relieves stress," Logan replied, sighing. Normally, he would have shooed Patton out of his riom, but he was too busy working on a project. He figured that if he answered Patton's questions, then he would eventually go away on his own.

"Ooh! And this? What does this do?"

"Patton, that is a lie detector."

"Uh-huh," Patton said, already onto the next object. This one was a green fuzzy stick.

"Fuzzy!"

"That is a duster."

Bzzt. "Shocky!"

"Dog collar."

Clang. "Ooh!"

"Sandwich presa, Patton. It makes sandwiches."

Ting. Ting. Ting.

"Patton! Put the triangle down and stop touching my stuff," Logan was beginning to get irritated. Patton stopped touching stuff, but continued to poke around the room Oohing and Ahing at various things.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yes?"

"What does this blinking light mean?"

"It means..." Logan started, "Wait... Blinking?" Logan turned around to see Patton holding a small device that vibrating gently and had a small light blinking rapidly in the center. Logan's eyes widened.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Patton looked at Logan concerned.

"I... No... I-its not a bad thing," Logan stammered.

Patton raised an eyebrow. Now, he was curious. "Then, what does it mean?"

"Nothing important. Now, stop touching my stuff!" Logan shouted, pointing at the door as if to say leave. Patton was shocked at Logan's sudden change in behavior.

After Patton left the room, Logan shut the door and locked it. He sat down at his desk and slid a small dark book from the shelf. He flipped it open to a fresh page and began to write:

Journal Entry #32

'The device works. Soulmate has been found.'

A/N

"Flustered Logan is easy to write. Childish Patton is easy to write. Don't judge me. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

Do you like to laugh?

I do. A lot.


	17. Insecure Demons Pt2

Inside his room, Roman broke down and cried. There was no going back from this. They had SEEN them. There were two options for saving them. One, wipe their memories, which Logan would point out is a scientific impossibility. Or Roman could take out all the demons for good.

One problem. That would take power; power Roman didn't have alone. A knock sounded from his door.

"Roman? Kiddo? We want to talk to you. We aren't mad," Patton reassured.

"What? Patton. We are FURIOUS!" Virgil said through clenched teeth, "He didn't inform us of the threat, didn't let us help and, most importantly, HE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I, for one, agree with Virgil," Logan stated in his stupid know-it-all voice.

"Shut up, Logan!" Patton snapped at the logical trait. Roman could hear Logan incoherently sputtering and Virgil snickering. "That goes for you, too, Virgil!"

"What?!" Roman could almost hear Patton glaring. "Alright, alright!"

"Roman? You okay?" Patton asked Roman winced at the concern in his voice. He didn't like hurting the others.

"I- I'm fine, Patton. I just need a few minutes." He left the last part of the sentence unsaid; 'to draw the rest of the power I need..."

"Okay, kiddo. Just come out when... you..." Patton fell over with a thump.

"Pat-" Virgil down.

"Wha-" Logan out for the count.

Roman stood up; he felt a little remorse for drawing out his friends strength, but they would be fine in a few hours. Just enough time to finish this.

Roman turned to peer into his mirror. It appeared that the outcome was a little unexpected. Roman was taller then ever, close to 7 feet tall. His eyes glowed red, and his smile was jagged. With a shock, Roman realized he looked like... like one of the demons. He fell to his knees, bowing.

"Gullible as ever, my dear Roman," Deceit sneered, "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Roman nodded.

A/N

"This is longer then expected, but I am so excited for the next part! Another special thanks to Awesomeninja3 on Amino for the idea! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

Cats or Dogs? Both?

Personally, I love both, but I prefer cats.


	18. Deceit's Game Pt4

As the wall slid open, Virgil was surprised to find that Logan was not restrained in anyway. He was standing there, unharmed, but thouroghly confused. Like all the rooms, it had no doors or exits of any kind.

Logan stared into Virgil's eyes through the glass. Disbelief colored his eyes. "Virgil?" He question, evidently more confused. Virgil just stood there for a moment devestated.

"Alright, Deceit! What this time? Sharks? Fire? Skeleton army?" Virgil shouted at the ceiling.

"Now, that seems a bit extravagant, don't you think?" Deciet drawled, "No... I think water will do just fine." As he spoke his final word, small circular panels opened in the room Logan was standing in. Water streamed from the panels. The room began to slowly fill. Logan span around in shock as the water began pouring. He just looked so betrayed. Virgil felt his heart start to crack.

Terrified, Virgil asked, "And the test? What is it? TELL ME!"

"Fine. To save your little heartthrob- truly adorable of you to take pity on the nerd- you must find the correct key," Virgil ground his teeth. It was more than pity.

A panel opened in the wall, revealing a key ring with more than 100 keys on it. Virgil's heart cracked a little deeper. This was going to take forever.

Franctically, he raced forward. He took hold of the ring, and desperately began trying the keys.

25 keys later, the water was up to Logan's knees. Logan was searching for a way out.

50 keys later, it was waist deep. Logan was beginning to panic.

75 keys later, the water rippled around Logan's upper chest.

Now all the keys had been tried. Not one of them worked. The water continued to rise, and Logan had to tread water to keep his head above the surface. But the water would reach the ceiling in a few minutes.

Virgil looked through the glass at Logan. This couldn't be happening. There had to be a solution. Virgil started to think. Every test had a solution. Every test had also had a catch. The sequence in Roman's... The lasers and tiles in Patton's...

Virgil turned away from the wall and stared blankly around his own room. He raised an eyebrow at the random houseplant in the corner of the room. He went over to it and searched it. Hanging from one of the branches was a thin gold key. Virgil gripped the key, and turned back to the wall.

He gasped, nearly dropping the key. The water had hit the ceiling, and Logan was submerged beneath the water struggling for air. Virgil blinked a few times before racing forward. There was no way of knowing how long he had been underwater. Virgil shoved the key into the lock and turned hard. Click.

When Virgil looked back into the room that Logan had been in, he was not shocked to find it completely dry and empty except for a banner. It read: Welcome Back!

Virgil hung his head for a second. It was over. They were safe. Virgil furrowed his brow. But, then, what did the banner mean Welcome Back? Back to what, where?

Virgil fell to the floor unconscious.

A/N

"I honestly cannot believe that this book has gotten over 100 reads! Thank you all! Just so you are aware, the next Deceit's Game will be a bit different... By that I mean it's going to be told from a different POV. Just for the one part. Smiles!"

\--MidnightRose416

Question of the Update:

Which Sanders Side is your favorite?

Logan. I like Logan best.


	19. Ready As I'll Ever Be

This One-Shot is based on an animatic by Thepastelpeach. You can find that video at this link: https/youtu.be/wNqneoesKvw

In a land of magic and whimsy, Roman was a simple peasant boy. He wished deeply to be Prince one day, but he had not a drop of royal blood in him. This, however, wouldn't stop him from becoming as close as he could. So, Roman became a knight.

[Timeskip]

Years later, Roman had become a knight indeed. In fact, he was personally close to King Thomas himself. He was happy, despite never reaching his dream.

Roman walked down the corridor with Virgil, his closest 'friend'. They had known each other since childhood, and had formed quite the bond.

"Aw, come on, Ro! Let me come with you!" Virgil pleaded.

"No. A knight needs silence for meditation. And we both know that were will be no silence if you come with me," Roman said.

"Fine. Just... be careful, alright?" Virgil sighed, kissing Roman's forehead.

"I will, my Emo Nightmare," Roman reassured. He kissed Virgil gently before leaving the castle heading for the forest.

[Timeskip]

Roman breathed in the rich forest air. It was sharp and cold. After all, it was starting to become winter. Twigs snapped softly under Roman's boots as he silently meandered. Snap!

Roman whirled around, sword drawn, towards the unfamiliar sound. It could have been Virgil, but Roman knew it wasn't. That boy moved as silently as a cat.

A strange man stood before Roman; his hands raised. "Who are you?" Roman demanded.

"Most people call me Dan, Sir Roman," the man, Dan, responded politely.

"And what are you doing out here?"

"Why, looking for you, sir."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see, I have the ability to make all your dreams come true. I can give you a kingdom," Dan stated.

"I would be a prince? That is impossible." Roman's voice was colored with disbelief.

"It most assuredly is not. You, sir, could be king."

"How?" Roman asked, curious.

"Simple. Take these roses and give them to everyone you see. In a week, meet me here again."

"It's that easy? Really?" Roman took the bundle of blood red roses.

"Yes. I would gladly give everything to help such a perfect man become a king."

"Most kind.Thank you."

"I will see you in a week?"

"Most definitly." Roman decreed, nodding.

[Timeskip]

Roman had handed every person he saw a rose. Every peasent, every Lord and lady, every castle staff member. He had saved just one rose for his beloved Virgil.

"Roman? You're back!" Roman turned around to be embraced by Virgil. He returned the embrace, kissing the other's forehead. He handed the last rose to Virgil, who took it carefully. He didn't want to get pricked.

"For you, my love."

"Thank you Roman, but where did you get this?" Roman thought it would be better not to mention the stranger in the woods and his promises, so he simply said:

"I found it in the woods, and thought of you."

[Time skip]

Roman had returned to the woods, eager to meet back up with the stranger. Dan appeared from the shadows suddenly. "Hello, Sir Roman."

"Good day, Dan. I came as requested."

"I see. And I have come to fulfill my promises to you." Dan took a crown of red roses from beneath his cape, and placed it on Roman's head.

"So? Where is my kingdom?" Roman asked, confused.

"You see, Roman, I never said I would give you a brand new kingdom."

"Whatever do you mean?" As Roman finished speaking, the red roses color drained. Red to black, the color changed. And Roman understood what Dan meant.

Roman shook hands with Dan, and both left the forest in separate directions. Virgil stepped back from his spot behind a tree, eyes wide. This couldn't be good.

As Virgil raced back to the castle, he noticed that most all of the citizens, from peasants to royalty, looked dazed and like they were in a stupor.

Virgil gripped the handle of the castle door and tugged, only to find it locked. It was never locked.

[Time skip]

Later, Virgil found out that Roman had kidnapped Thomas and taken over rule of the kingdom. Any person unlucky enough to get pierced by a thorn of one the roses a week before had become obedient only to Roman. Virgil was lucky to have avoided the spell.

All free citizens had fled, including the royal advisors, Logan and Patton. Both were good friends of Virgil's and had been helping plan the retake. Virgil looked sadly up at the castle and the dark outline in the window.

Roman stood at the picture window in the king's bedroom, looking across the plain at the army of defectors coming for him.

He glanced behind him, "Any moment now, your Highness" Roman spit the last words out like venom. "Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done, you've deserved." His words were directed at Virgil.

"Roman!" Thomas said, concerned. Roman turned around to face Thomas.

"Quiet!" He snapped., "I'm the bay guy? That's fine; it's no fault of mine. And justice at last will be served. " He was still directing his words at Virgil. Thomas came forward and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Please listen!"

"No. It's time to step up or it's time to back down. And there's only one answer for me." Roman shook Thomas's hand off. "So, I'll stand up and fight, 'cause I know that I'm right. And I'm ready as I'll ever be!" Roman threw open the window and stepped outside, sword raised.

Virgil turned back to the crowd, holding Roman's red sash. Roman had discarded the sash in the woods, that day that started this all. He opened his mouth, "Now, it's time to stand up or it's time to stand down. The answer is easy to see." The wind whipped his hair around. "And I swear by the sword if you're in, get on board!" He turned to Logan and Patton. "Are you ready?" He asked, sticking his hand out.

"I'm ready!" Patton exclaimed, placing his hand on top of Virgil's.

"We're ready," Logan sighed, placing his hand on top of Patton's. Virgil raised his hand, and the other's with his, up. He then turned away and mounted a horse, throwing Roman's sash around his throat like a scarf. The crowd cheered.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Virgil again looked sadly towards the castle.

Patton stood cheering happily, when he noticed Logan beginning to walk off. Patton grabbed Logan's wrist.

"Logan?" He asked. Logan sighed and turned to Patton.

"Are you quite sure we can do this?" Logan questioned. Patton smiled softly.

"Together we will guarantee!" Patton comforted, dragging Logan back to Virgil's side. Virgil raised his sword, and swung it down. The crowd surged forward.

[Time skip]

After a long battle, Virgil's side had managed to take back the castle, reinstate Thomas, and capture Roman. Thomas had allowed Virgil to see Roman after Virgil told him what he had seen in the forest. There was an ongoing search for Dan. Roman had also been acquitted of all charges.

Virgil entered the room where Roman was being held. His eyes pleaded with Roman. "Ro?" Roman simply glared at Virgil. Virgil held back the tears forming in his eyes. "I know you're in there somewhere Roman! Somewhere there is still the man I fell in love with!"

"Love? I never loved you!" Roman hissed at Virgil. Virgil began to sob. A few moments later, anger took hold of him.

"That is NOT true!" Virgil screamed, throwing the rose crown off of Roman. He smashed the roses under his boots like a small child. Roman blinked a few times.

"Virge?" Virgil froze. "Virgil? What are you-" Virgil fell onto Roman, hugging him tightly. Roman returned the hug.

"You're back!"

"Of course. I couldn't leave you. I love you."

A/N

"I know this has been done before, but after watching the animatic 6 thousand times, I just had to try writing it, too. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What is your favorite animal?

Mine is a fox. They are so cute and clever!


	20. Snapped

Logan cringed at the sound of Patton's voice. Patton had been driving him up a figurative wall all day. He just couldn't take much more.

"Hi, Logan! Whatcha doin'? Is it fun? Huh? Ooh! Want to hear a joke?" Patton asked excitedly.

"No, Pat, I do not want to hear a 'joke'," Logan responded, clenching his teeth.

"What's the difference between a piano and a fish?"

"Pat-"

"You can tune a piano, but you can't tuna fish!" Patton yelled. Logan had had it.

"PATTON! THAT MAKES NO SENSE! YOU ARE DRIVING ME FIGURATIVELY INSANE!" Logan snapped. Patton looked surprised, but not worried. He raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, Logan calmed down and sat back down wearily. "I'm sorry, Patton. I have no idea where that came from."

"It's okay, Logie. I understand that I can be annoying at times," Patton comforted.

Patton left the room, and collided with Virgil and Roman. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Patton, did you just-" Roman began. Patton put his hand over Roman's mouth.

"My room. Now." Patton hissed. The group went to Patton's room. Patton shut the door behind them, and locked the door. Virgil was reclining on Patton's bed, Roman sitting next to him cross-legged. "Okay, now you may ask."

"Did you just shut Logan up by snapping your fingers?"

"Well, yes and no. The snaps can stop his anger, but not his normal talking," Patyon sighed.

"So, how long have you known that you can do this?" Virgil asked.

At the same time, Roman chimed in. "Can we do it too?" Patton raised his hands.

"One question at a time. Virgil, I have known about it for years. I have used it for years. Why do you think he never really fights? And, Roman, no. You cannot do it. As far as I know, it won't work. But you can NOT tell him about this. He wouldn't like it," Patton warned.

"No one likes the idea of being controlled," Virgil muttered. They all knew what he was thinking of. The pills.

"Well, yes, but... I have to. I think Logan may have anger issues." The other two looked shocked. The calmest trait had anger issues.

"Fine. We won't tell him. Let's go, Roman," Virgil said, sliding off the bed and leaving. Roman quickly followed. Patton felt dejected. He didn't want to inhibit Logan's anger, but he had to.

[Timeskip]

Logan was angry. Again. But this time, Patton wasn't around. Virgil and Roman had tried everything to get Logan to calm down, but to no avail. Roman and Virgil looked at each other. Then, they both looked at Logan and snapped their fingers. Nothing. They tried again. And again. Sighing, they gave up. Patton was right. They couldn't use the power.

A few hours later, Logan had finally calmed down. He came over to Roman and Virgil with a puzzled look on his face.

"Virgil. Roman. Earlier, when I was yelling at you, my apologies, may I ask why you were snapping your fingers at me?" Logan questioned. Roman opened his mouth. "Do not even think about lying to me." Roman closed his mouth. Virgil sighed.

"If you want the truth, Patton can control your anger by snapping. We were desperate and thought it might work for us, too. News flash. It doesn't," Virgil answered.

"I told you not to lie," Logan accused.

"I'm not," Virgil replied calmly.

"He's not," Roman defended.

"What? Patton can what? He has been controlling my anger? For how long?" Logan sputtered. Virgil shrugged.

"A few years."

"PATTON!" Logan headed for the father figures room. He disappeared inside.

"Oh, hey Logan. How can I help you?" Patton said calmly.

"You've controlling my anger?!" Logan confronted.

"Oh. Um... yes?" Patton responded slowly.

"How dare you!" Logan pointed a finger at Patton. Patton took a step back.

"Logan, look-" Patton stopped. His snaps weren't working. He looked into Logan's eyes scared. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for Logan's anger. He heard laughter. It was Logan.

"Got you!" Logan laughed.

"Got me? This was a prank?"

"Yeah, Patton."

"Oh. Uh. Um." Patyon was stuttering. Oh, how the tables have turned.

Logan just smiled, lifted Patton's head up, and kissed him.

A/N

"This was so cute! I am not proud to say how long it took me to get the piano-fish pun. Also, my mind seems to think that Logan being angry would be hilariously cute. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	21. Teddy Bears

Requested by: randomfandom559

I practically dragged myself into my room tonight. It had been such a long day. Film a video, brainstorm ideas, and write another script. Thomas had kept me busy today.

"Hey, Princey, cut the dramatics, will ya?" Virgil scrawled from above me. I glared up at him from my spot on the ground.

"How about no, Panic at the Everywhere," I retorted. He snorted and walked past me to his room. Stepping inside, he shut the door firmly. Rolling my eyes, I dragged myself into my own room. I stood up, shut the door, and changed into my favorite pajamas. I crawled into bed and under the covers.

Soon, I noticed that one of my look-a-like teddy bears, yes I have more than one, was missing. I pushed back the covers. I need that bear. For princely reasons.

I walked out into the hall, and over to Logan's door. I knocked twice. His voice responded from within, "What could you possibly want at this hour, Roman?"

"Do you have my teddy bear?"

"Your what?" The confusion was evident in his voice.

"My teddy bear. It looks like me, but it's a bear," I explained.

"I understand that, Roman. I do not understand why you would think I have it. I find teddy bears pointless endeavors for the brain to hold on to one's childhood."

"I- what? Just forget I asked. Good night, Calculator Watch."

"Good night, Roman." Disappointed I continued down the hall to Patton's door. I had barely gotten one knock off when the door swung open. Patton yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it, kiddo?" Patton asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you, Pat, but do you by any chance have my teddy bear?" Patton raised an eyebrow.

"One's missing?" I nodded. "Sorry, Ro, but I don't have it. I would have asked you first."

"It's okay," I whispered, picking the sleepy trait up bridal style. I carried him over to his bed and tucked him in. "Good night, Pat." I left the room quietly. I sighed. I dodn't think Virgil would have the bear. But I must at least ask.

I stumbled down the rest of the hall to Virgil's room. I then knocked. Oddly, there was no response. Virgil ought to be awake. I slowly opened the door, and peered into the room. The thin crack of light showed Virgil sound asleep on his bed.

My heart melted a little. He is so cute when he sleeps. I noticed something sticking out of his arms, my teddy bear. Sighing, I figured I could go one night without the bear. I moved over to him and pulled his comforter over his shoulders. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. I smiled again. My voice was barely a whisper as I said, "I love you, Virgil. I wish you sweet dreams." I planted another kiss on his forehead and went to leave.

I felt a tug on my wrist as I went to leave. I looked down to see Virgil holding my wrist. He was smiling. He rolled over and patted the bed next to him. Excitedly, I climbed into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Love you, too, Roman."

Looks like tonight, I'll be his teddy bear.

A/N

"I don't think my heart is okay after this one. It's so cute! Anyway, I hope you all sleep well tonight. Have a good designated time of day! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What is your favorite time of day?

I, personally, find so much comfort in the dark. Therefore, my favorite time of day is midnight. Twilight is a close second.


	22. Deceit's Game Pt5

Over the course of the tests, Virgil tried his hardest to stop his friend's pain and get them out as fast as he could. He believed that the other's could see this, but Deceit had other plans. He manipulated what the other 3 sides saw, even as they saw it. To them, things looked different. Very different.

I blinked a few times and lifted my head. Nausea hit me and I groaned softly. I tried to stand up, but quickly realized I was restrained. Nervously, I looked around my surroundings. Just white walls and random items scattered about.

Confused, but feeling better, I noticed that I could hear muffled voices in front of me. I struggled to pick out the words, but couldn't. Suddenly, the wall in front of me opened up.

I stared right into Virgil's eyes. Virgil was grinning menacingly. "Vir-Virgil?" I stuttered shocked. Virguk waved his fingers at me, before tapping a pedestal in front of him.

Electricity shot through my body. Not enough to kill me or make me pass out, but enough to cause pain. A lot of pain. A scream escaped my throat. Virgil looked up briefly to smile at me.

The process continued. Virgil tapped something onto the pedestal, electricity shocked me, then I screamed. Each time, I struggled against my bonds, eager to leave the company of this traitor.

Eventually, I think he must have gotten bored with shocking me. He stopped the torture. I looked into his eyes, trying hard to convey my disgust with my eyes. He just laughed. Soon, I was unconscious again.

I woke up dizzy. I tried to rub my eyes before I noticed that I was tied to a chair. Now I was confused. My eyes widened and I gasped as an unearthly scream sounded through the room. I knew that scream. It was Roman. At that point, I was angry. What was going on? Where was I? Who was hurting Roman? I started to sob.

Suddenly as they began, the screams stopped. The air was filled with a silence. I blinked as the wall in front of me slid open. When I could finally see, I saw Virgil standing before me smiling.

"Virge, kiddo, was that Roman?" I asked softly. Virgil nodded. "Why?" He started laughing, stepped forward, and pressed a button. I looked at him confused.

I turned my head towards a whirring noise. A small door had opened in the wall. Creepy, crawly death-dealers started to pour into the room. I started to scream. I turned to look at Virgil, to plead him to take them away, but he was gone.

Two hours later, my throat was hoarse from screaming. Still, I screamed. They were everywhere, all over me, biting me. Sidenote, they must not have been venomous as I am still alive and still feeling their fuzzy legs all over me. A soft hiss alerts me that something us happening. I open my eyes a little, only to see the world's largest spider ever hissing and lunging at me. My screams start to climb. A few minutes pass before I start to feel dizzy. I think I fell asleep, then.

I had woken up in a small room. I searched the room for a way out, or even a clue as to where I was. Suddenly, I heard Roman begin screaming. It stopped. And repeated again and again. Soon, I heard no more of Roman's screams. Now, I could only hear Patton's consistent shrieking. It drove into my brain, he sounded so scared and helpless. I began to search more frantically for a way out. I had to know what was going on.

A soft mechanical sound behind me informed me of the wall opening up. I turned to gaze directly into a smug Virgil's eyes.

"Virgil?" I questioned, my hear beginning to sink. I hoped he was okay. He said nothing. All he did was smile this evil smile and turn a key. With a click, small panels opened up in the room, allowing water to spill in. My eyes widened.

The water rose and Virgil did nothing he just laughed. I was searching for a way out again. The water was pooling around my knees. As the water hit my waist, I panicked and yelled at him.

"Virgil! What are you doing?"

"This? It's so much fun!" He retorted.

"What? I thought you liked me! Did you hurt Patton? How about Roman?" I sputtered.

"No, you nerd, you didn't like me! You fancied yourself in love with me. As if I could ever love anything as pathetic as you," he laughed. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. He was right; how could he love me?

By that time, the water was up to my chest; the chest Virgil had just ripped my heart out of. The water continued to rise, forcing me to tread water. My head hit the ceiling. I gave up. There was no point. The water covered my head. Under the water, I had a revelation. I had to live; someone had to sort through the nonsense for Thomas. I began panicking again. I resisted and struggled for air. But the room was full. The next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

The sides had all woken up in the common room a few minutes ago, all of them except Virgil that was. He was still sound asleep on the couch. The other three quickly began to tell their stories, what they saw and felt, to the rest. It wasn't long before they reached a desicion.

Virgil had betrayed them. Virgil had to go.

A/N

"I apologize for this taking so long. I've had a headache for a few days. Anyway, we've hit the main climax in the story. I've yet to decide how to end this thing. Good news though! Based on the poll on Amino, I have decided to release a separate book containing all parts of Deceit's Game. Don't worry, the parts will remain in this book as well. Love you all! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	23. Insecure Demons Pt3

A scream echoed through the mindscape. Only one scream echoed like that, Thomas'. Logan bolted upright, holding his head. Confused, he stood up slowly and attempted to recount the events prior.

He could remember just enough to know that Roman had been fighting something dangerous, they were speaking to him, and then they all fainted. He stopped rubbing his temples and pulled open Roman's door. Stepping inside, he glanced around for the princely trait.

"Hmm..." Logan buzzed, steeping over to a piece of paper laying on the floor. He stooped down to pick it up. It read:

 _'Dearest Roman,_

 _I know that you will need more power if you want to stop these icky inner demons. Getting that power is easy really. Simply drain the strength out of your friends. Be careful that they do not see you doing so, as you will glow slightly. This may give it away. Feel no I'll when they pass out, for they will be just fine in a few hours. I give you these instructions as a friend. You are the only one who trusts me._

 _Love,_

 _Deceit'_

Logan shook his head; Roman really needed to be a little more skeptical. But Logan was also worried. He knew a little about taking strength, and that it never ended well. He found it highly likely that Deceit had taken control over Roman.

Logan shook the other's awake and told them what he had found.

Virgil's eyes widened in genuine concern and pain. "Roman is being CONTROLLED! We need to find him!" He bellowed, gripping his hair in his hands. Patton rushed over to him, wrapping him in a reassuring hug.

"It's okay, kiddo, we'll find him. We'll get him back. I promise," Patton comforted, "Right, Logan?"

Logan looked around the room nervously. Sighing, Logan opened his mouth. "Yes, Patton, I'll get him back."

The sides had been wandering the mind, searching for Deceit and Roman. After a few hours, they had still had no luck. Suddenly, a deep roar sounded behind them. They all whirled around to see a 7 foot tall, glowing, red-eyed Roman. His smile was jagged. A few feet behind him, stood Deceit.

"DECEIT!" Logan shouted.

"Ah, Logan, nice to see you again!" Deceit said smuggly. Logan just glared at the dishonest trait.

"Give us Roman back!" Patton yelled, cowering away from Roman.

"Mm... no," Deceit drawled, looking up. Patton start whimpering. The whole time Virgil just stood there staring a Roman.

"R-Ro?" Virgil stuttered. Roman grinned a jagged smile at the boy.

"Roman! Stop the chit-chat, and end the miserable disorders pathetic life!" Deceit yelled. Virgil's eyes widened in terror. He stepped back slowly.

"R-roman... just..." Virgil began. Roman roared and advanced on Virgil. He seized Virgil and lifted him off the ground by the hood of his hoodie.

"Nooooo!" Patton screamed, rushing towards them. Logan grabbed Patton and restrained him. "Let me go, Logan! I have to save him!" Patton kicked and squirmed.

"No, Patton! I can't let you get hurt, too!" Logan cried. Patton started wailing. Logan held him in a tight hug, comforting him. Patton's wails slowly faded into sobs.

Meanwhile, Roman held Virgil up to look him in the eye. He licked his lips. Virgil's lips were parted in terror and his eyes conveyed the same. Deceit laughed manically.

"You know, Virgil, had you just stayed with us. This never would have happened." Deceit shrugged, "Now Roman! Finish this!" Virgil curled into a tiny ball as Roman opened his mouth.

"Roman! No... please... I... I love you!" Virgil cried, years streaming down his face. Roman paused, tilting his head in confusion.

"Roman!" Deceit yelled. Roman just stared at Virgil. His red eyes searched the whimpering trait for signs of lying. He found none. Roman lowered Virgil to the ground. Virgil remained curled into a ball shivering. Roman, then, turned to Deceit. Deceit kept shouting at Roman, trying to get him to do his bidding. Roman glared down at him before reaching down. Deceit had a horrified expression on his face before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Roman roared, but this time in pain, as his transformation undid itself. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping. Patton raced over to Roman, followed by Logan.

"Oh my gosh, Roman! Are you alright?" Patton asked. But Roman just shoved Patton aside and rushed over to Virgil, who was still shaking on the ground. Roman lifted the trait into his lap and cradled his head.

"Virgil? I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Please talk to me!" Roman pleaded, beginning to cry. He just couldn't live with himself if he had actually hurt Virgil. Virgil said nothing and just whimpered.

It had been a few days since the incident. Both Patton and Logan had forgiven Roman and assured him that it was not his fault.

Virgil had passed out once they had returned back to mindpalace. Roman sat with him holding his hand the whole time. Virgil's eyes fluttered for the first time in a few days. Roman gasped softly. Virgil opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Roman?"

"Yes, Virgil?" Roman responded hopefully.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it," Virgil stated. Roman smiled. He didn't hate him. In fact, he loved him. And Roman returned his sentiment.

"I love you, too, Virgil." Roman bent down to kiss Virgil's forehead. Virgil moved his head at the last minute, and Roman's lips connected with his. Roman smiled and kissed deeper. Virgil put his arms around Roman's neck.

Roman explained everything about the demons and their dangers to the others. Although the other's understood that they couldn't help, they still worried about Roman and made him promise to never keep things like this a secret again. Roman agreed and they all lived happily ever after.

A/N

"The stunning conclusion to the awesome prompt by my friend, Awesomeninja3 on Amino. It was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this story! Lots of love and smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	24. Keeping My Head Down

High School AU requested by: Virgil on Amino /p/yj1e25)

 **WARNING! MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, BULLYING, AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!**

*Virgil's POV*

I walked into my new school, being sure to keep my head down. I didn't want anyone to pick on me for my weird, dark appearence. I cringed at the memories flooding into my head.

\--Flashback--

"Hey! Dark Lord! Why don't you just do is a favor and leave already? No one wants you here!" His voices pounds into my head. Normally I would throw a witty remark back in his direction, but it looks like he finally broke me. I said nothing, keeping my head down. As the last bell of the day rang, I raced out of the school and down the sidewalk to my house.

I pounded up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door. They were right! They were all right! I gripped the edge of my desk as I ran the blade over my wrist, again and again. The pain was so liberating. Blood streamed down my arms in waves, pulsing, shimmering. I became very dizzy and crashed to floor.

\--End Flashback--

I rubbed my wrists gently; the scars were all still there. I've been told that I was lucky to have been found by my parents. I may have died. Not that I care. We had moved away quickly to avoid future problems. We couldn't get him expelled; his dad had to much of a pull with the school. So, we moved here.

I had been going to this school for about a week. I had made two friends, Logan and Patton. Logan was an analytical nerd with a lot of compassion. Patton was so friendly, nice and energetic. He also has the biggest heart I've ever seen. My life was good.

"Hey! Surly Temple! Get over here!" I flinch, but turn towards the voice. It belongs to a kid who is popularly known as Deceit. I don't know his first name.

"Yes?" My voice waivers. He grins a crooked grin. He jerks head to indicate that I would be following him. I know I shouldn't but I don't have a choice. I follow him down the hall into an empty corridor. He stops, turns, and glares at me.

"You will not scream. Scream and I will hurt your friends, too. Fight back, and I will hurt them while forcing you to watch." Deceit threatened. I gulped. He stepped forward and knocked my books to the floor. He ripped out my earbuds and threw them to the floor. He looked me right in the eye and punched me in the stomach.

I doubled over in pain. He threw another punch that connected with my temple. I stifled a screadm and fell to the floor. He kicked me hard. I curled into a ball, using my hands to protect my head. He continues the abuse. Tears are streaming down my face; it takes all my strength not to cry out. He means what he says. If I do, he will hurt Patton and Logan. I could not let that happen.

"Hey!" A voice shouts down the hall. It's too young to be a teacher, so I fear the worst. It could be another student coming to assist Deceit in my torture. "What are you doing to him?"

"You will go away and tell no one what you saw if you know what's good for you," Deceit hissed. The boy kept coming.

"I asked. What are you doing to him?" The boy asked again.

"What he deserves," Deceit answered, "And what will happen to you if you don't leave." Out of nowhere, the kid punched Deceit in the jaw hard. Deceit staggered back and hissed.

"You are going to pay for this!" Deceit ran off. The kid crouched down next to me.

"Are you okay, Virgil?" His voice was filled with concern. I could only groan. He helped me up and stacked my books for me. "Do you need the nurse?" I shook my head. My voice began to work again.

"You shouldn't have helped me," I whispered hoarsely. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He means what he says. He's going to make you pay for helping me," I respond, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't care," he said. He was trying to meet my eyes. I finally meet his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Why, though?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Oh, I noticed you following him looking scared. When you didn't come to class, I asked to be excused and came looking for you," he responded.

"You noticed I was missing?"

"Of course, Virgil. I care about you."

"Why?"

"Why do I care? I guess it's because I have a bit of a crush on you," he confessed. I was shocked. What did he see in me?

"Right... well, I should be going," I said skeptically. He looked dejected.

It had been a week since the incident and every time I saw the boy, Roman I later learned, I avoided looking at him. Today was no different. As I passed him, I kept my head down and eyes on the floor. I left the building and started walking home. There was no one around.

Suddenly, a bag was shoved over my head and I was being dragged away. I didn't scream, I couldn't. The bag was shoved inside my mouth.

It must have been an hour later when my captor removed the bag. Not suprisingly, it was Deceit. I had been bound to a chair a few moments ago, so I didn't bother struggling. It was almost all dark. Only a single bulb let me see Deceit.

"Hello, Virgil," he hissed, waving his fingers at me. I just kept looking down. "It looks like I have found a way to get back at that Roman kid. Oddly, you seem to be the perfect tool for that." He rubbed his hands together. I looked at him, glaring daggers. I wasn't gagged, but I wasn't risking talking. The lights in the room flickered on. Behind Deceit, Roman sat bound and gagged, staring at me. "Two birds, one stone. How perfect?" He flicked out a switch blade and stepped over to me. Roman's eyes widened.

Each cut stung, blood dripped all over me. It was hot, it hurt. "You can scream, Virgil," Deceit whispered in my ear. So, I did.

Deceit was laying unconscious on the floor. Roman had somehow broken free of his bonds and knocked him out cold. He called the police, then came rushing over to me. He brushed back my bangs, and began untying my knots. When the last knot came loose, I fell forwards onto to him. He stroked my hair, muttering that it was going to be okay and that he loved me. I passed out from pain a few minutes later.

I woke up in a hospital room. Gasping, I sat up. Roman was sitting next to my bed. "Virgil?!" Roman gasped. He leaned over me. "Are you okay? Do you need a nurse? Are you in pain?" He stammered. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Roman. I know that now." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again.

It's been a month since then, and Roman has been with me everday. We graduated soon. I love Roman, and Roman loves me. My life couldn't be better. And, hey, I'm not keeping my head down anymore.

A/N

"So, this was a longer one. I do not apologize for that. This also got a bit out of hand, but I love it. Do not hurt people. I will physically fight you if you do. Smiles!"

\--MidnightRose416


	25. Musical Blues

Requested by: Prince_Roman on Amino /p/xzv76b)

Roman and Logan rose up back in the mind palace. Logan was still giddy from getting his own flavor of jelly. He spooned the spread onto some biscuits and began eating them. Roman sat down at the table across from him, head in his hands. "Hey, Logan?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah, Roman?" Logan asked with his mouth full. Roman looked at him, his eyes pleading with him to understand. Unknown to him, Virgil and Patton had come down the stairs into the room.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted back there. I didn't mean to get so jealous," Roman said softly.

"About that, Princey. You really need to get your jealousy issues in check," Virgil stated from behind him. Roman turned around in his chair to look at the pair. He looked at Patton for support. Patton just shrugged.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I agree with Birge here. You do get a little, a lot jealous sometimes." Patton looked down and fidgeted with is fingers.

"Seriously, Princey! Get it under control. Not everything needs to be about you!" Virgil shouted. Roman just looked shocked and nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right, Virgil," he whispered just loud enough to be heard, "I should just... go..." He gestured towards his room, and ran up the stairs into his room. Logan just stared after him.

It had been a few hours since the argument. Roman had lain in his bed the whole time. At least the tears had finally stopped streaming down his face. He felt so dejected. He knew he was wrong to get so jealous, but he had tried to apologize to Logan. Now, Roman stood no chance with him.

"Why must I ruin everything all the time?" Roman said out loud to himself. Roman didn't hear his door open, as rolled onto his face and began to cry again. A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't ruin everything, Roman. In fact, you make most things better." The comforting voice belonged to Logan. Roman moved his head to look into the logical traits eyes skeptically. Logan sighed.

"I know you don't believe me. But you really do make most things better. Sure, you can be a bit jealous at times, but everyone gets jealous," Logan continued, " And for the record, I accept your apology. I know you meant every word." Logan lifted his hand off Roman's shoulder. He set it in his lap and began fidgeting with his hands.

Roman rolled over and sat next to Logan. He stared at him silently. Logan gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Logan. That means a lot to me." Roman gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Logan sat there, blushing and smiling.

A/N

"This was supposed to angsty. And I guess it was in its own way, but I'm still not quite sure how this became Logince. Anyway, thank you for the request! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What's your favorite subject in school?

Mine is art, but I happen to be really good at math and English. So I enjoy those classes as well.


	26. A Different Reality

Logan backed out of his lab quickly. He slammed the door shut and stood in front of it panting. "Um... Lohan, is something wrong?" Patton asked from down the hall. Logan turned his head in suprise.

"Patton?! What are you doing here? And, no, everything is peachy," Logan exclaimed. Patton raised an eyebrow.

"Right... Anyway, move," Patton said shoving Logan aside and pushing open the door.

"Patton! No!" Logan yelled grabbing Patton's wrist franctically.

Meanwhile, inside the lab, 'Roman' looked around wildy. Where was he? Who was that? Are they judging me? What is going on? His mind screamed at him. He started to feel light-headed and toppled over. 'Logan' caught him.

"Woah there, champ, calm down! It's okay. We're all okay," 'Logan' consoled. 'Patton' looked around the room inquisitively.

"Hmm..." He hummed, "It would seem that we are in an alternate dimension. 'Virgil' raised an eyebrow.

"Right, well, I hope they still have Disney. Otherwise this is going to suck," 'Virgil' quipped. 'Patton' glared at him.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and in came a person dressed very similarly to 'Patton' only his clothes had the same color scheme as 'Logan'. After him followed a person who was dressed very much like 'Logan' but with 'Patton's' color scheme.

The person skid to a stop and gasped. "Logan! Who are these people?" He turned to face the other. 'Logan' opened his mouth to respond, but Logan was quicker.

"About that Patton, Logan began, catching 'Patton' turn to look at him curiously, "I don't know who they are, or how they got here." 'Patton' stepped forward.

"Perhaps I can explain." Logan looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "My name is Patton. I am Thomas' logic."

"You're what now?" Patton exclaimed. Logan looked shocked.

"Let me finish. I was working in my lab when this one-" he gestured to 'Logan', who waved. "-pressed a button on one of my machines that transported all of us to this alternate dimension," he finished. Logan shook his head.

"Ah, I understand. This one-" he gestured to Patton, who was simply staring at the other three, "- likes to touch my stuff, too. Anyway, we must get you back before the other two..." Logan trailed off as Roman barged into the room.

"Hey, Logan, I stole something of Panic! At the Everywhere's and I need a place to hide," Roman stated, smiling hopefully. Logan sighed.

"Roman, we are a bit busy..." He said, gesturing at the newcomers. Roman turned around and stared at them.

"Ooh! I simply adore your costume!" He gushed to 'Roman.

"Th-thanks," 'Roman' responded shyly, checking his makeup nervously.

"ROMAN! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!" Virgil's voice carried down the hall. Roman whinced.

"I take it he knows..." Roman said, just as Virgil stepped into the room. He held his hand out to Roman. Roman pouted, but placed the Disney CD in his hand. Virgil glanced past Roman, then did a double take to stare at the group. His lips parted in suprise.

"Who are you?" To Logan, "Who are they?"

"Virgil, calm down. We think they are alternate versions of ourselves from a different reality." Virgil glared at himself.

"Right. Well, what do we do now?"

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do. You hate lying as much as I do."

Logan cleared his throat. "Well, I believe we need to send them back." Virgil turned to face him.

"No! Really, Pocket Protector?" Virgil asked sarcasitically. Logan glared at him.

"Yes. And I know just how to do it. Grab your doubles hands. Spin twice together, then pull together hard." Virgil just looked at Logan in disbelief. Sighing, he took 'Virgil's' hands and followed the process. The pair hit their hits together.

"OW!" They cries in unison. Logan smirked and laughed.

"No, I meant your trait double." Logan kept laughing. Virgil glared at him, as he took the nervous 'Roman's' hands. Logan took 'Patton's', Patton took 'Logan's', and Roman took 'Virgil's'. Together, as a group, they completed the steps like a dance. All of them pulled together in time.

Whoosh! The original 4 stood standing alone. "Awww! I miss them already," Patton complained.

A/N

"Imagine Virgil in his version of Roman's costume. How cute would that be! Anyway, smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	27. Deceit's Game Pt6

Virgil awoke slowly. Blinking his eyes a few times, he sat up and looked around. His eyes widened at the sight of the others sitting around him glaring. He raised an eyebrow.

"Guys? You good?" He asked. They simply sat and stared at him. A few minutes later, it was Logan who broke the stoney silence.

"No, Virgil, I do not believe we are 'good,'" he remarked, "I believe, no, I know we have all gone through tortures under your jurisdiction." Virgil looked at him confused.

"What? Virgil just did evil things to us!" Patton exclaimed.

"That is what I said, Patton," Logan sighed. Virgil stared at them. His eyes widened in suprise.

"I would never do anything to hurt you guys! You're my family! It was all Deceit! He put me through all these tests to save you guys!" Virgil cried, concerned by his friends continued glares. Roman scoffed in disbelief.

"You really expect us to believe a word you say after what you did! You really think we would turn against Deceit so easily! He has nothing to do with this. You, on the other hand," Roman retorted. Virgil opened his mouth to speak. Logan cut him off by grabbing his collar and dragging him over to the door separating the light and dark sides. Logan shoved the door open hard, and roughly pushed Virgil out.

"You are no longer welcome here. Do you understand?" Logan stated . Virgil nodded, tears streaming down his face. Logan pulled the door shut, but just before it shut, Logan whispered, "And to think I had feelings for you." Virgil gasped and clawed at the closed door.

"LOGAN!" Virgil shouted, crying. On the other side of the door, Logan locks the door again. Tears roll down his face gently.

"Is everything okay?" Everyone turned to look at Deceit, who had appeared at the top of the stairs. His voice was filled with worry. The others shared a look; they had agreed to say nothing of the events to Deceit.

"Yes, everything is okay, De! Wanna watch a movie with us?" Patton replied.

"Sure! Where is Virgil?" Deceit asked. Patton swallowed.

"He... left."

"Why?"

"We don't know, De." Deceit stared at the ground.

"Oh, okay," he said softly. He took a seat on the sofa next to Patton and, together, the remaining sides watched a movie.

It was dark. Virgil had sat with his back against the door for a few hours now. "Hello, Virgil, it seems my little plan has worked," Deceit hissed. Virgil looked up at him.

"I guess it did." His voice faltered. "What now?"

"Now, you follow me," Deceit said, gripping Virgil's wrist and dragged Virgil after him. Virgil didn't resist; he just followed silently. A few minutes later, the pair arrived at a small building. Deceit shoved Virgil inside. He shoved the anxious trait against the wall and chained his wrists to it. A maniacal smile crawls across his lips.

"You never should have left."

Virgil moaned in the darkness. He could feel his blood oozing from the many cuts and marks on his body. Deceit had finished his work a few hours ago. Pain laced Virgil's body. The air was thick with the metallic smell of blood. Virgil's knees had long since gave out, leaving him hanging by his wrists. He fainted from pain.

The abuse continued, and Virgil lost hope. He no longer fainted in pain, but the constant aches kept him up. He wished for him to fade, but Deceit wouldn't let him.

Deceit lived with the Light sides by day, and returned to torture Virgil more at night. Every night.

A/N

"Okay, okay. I know its been awhile! Forgive me! Anyway, I have so many ideas for the ending that it's going to be two separate endings, so hold on tight. See ya soon! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	28. Broken Lies

Thomas had just finished setting up the camera. He quickly summoned his sides and turned the camera on. His sides appeared in their usual places and they began filming.

"As I was saying, Thomas, I know your-" Virgil's voice was cut off. The rest turned to stare at him. A shadowy figure had clamped his yellow gloved hand firmly over Virgil's mouth. His other arm restrained a struggling Virgil. Virgil was pulling on the man's arm, trying to uncover his mouth. His head was pressed against the man's chest. A collective gasp came from the other sides. Thomas looked around confused.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Thomas's voice was laced with worry.

"DECEIT!" Logan screamed, pointing a finger at the figure.

"Who?" Thomas asked bewildered. Deceit rolled his eyes.

"It is very important. Virgil belongs here and not with me. I am not taking him back," Deceit said calmly.

"He speaks only in untruths, Thomas! Reverse what you hear!" Logan stated.

"GET AWAY FROM MY STRANGE DARK SON!" Patton cried. Roman took a step towards Deceit, drawing his sword in the process. The whole time Virgil had been struggling to speak. He had finally managed to remove Deceit's hand.

"ROMAN! STAY BACK!" Virgil pleaded, sadness clouding his voice. Tears slid down his face. Deceit quickly clamped his hand back over the anxious trait's mouth.

"More words out of you! We are not leaving now," Deceit hissed, vanishing into thin air. Virgil vanished with him. Roman sliced his sword at Deceit's head as he vanished, but, instead of striking the snake, it swept through nothing.

"We have to go after them!" Patton yelped.

"Who was that? Another side? Am I a liar? What's happening?" Thomas began freaking out. Suddenly he groaned and collapsed to the gloor. Roman and Patton stared at Logan, who was sanding above the sleeping Thomas.

"What? All I did was render him unconscious for a bit. He will be sufficiently fine in aproximently three or four hours," Logan stated. The other two simply nodded and sunk down.

A few hours later, the sides had all but given up hope of finding Virgil. A low moan echoed through the mind. The sides shared a look before following the sound.

Deceit set the whip back on the shelf. He dusted off his hands and turned to stared at his handy work. Virgil lay on the ground, crumpled in a ball. Blood flowed over his bare back and pooled around him on the floor. He was whimpering. Deceit smiled to himself. "I didn't tell you never to leave," Deceit said with a shrug.

The door swung open, crashing into the wall hard. Roman raced into the room sword drawn. "Begone, you fiend!" Deceit shrugged. "Well, I have not finished with my work. I will not be back!" He laughed before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Roman glared at the spot he had been.

"You better not be lying!" Roman commanded. Patton knelt down by Virgil's side and comforted the man while Logan applied bandages.

When they returned, Thomas was sitting upright on his couch. He looked concerned when he saw Virgil's bloody hoodie.

"What happened?" Thomas asked. Virgil sighed.

"It's not important. None of you will remember this anyway."

"And to think I thought he was nice... Wait, what do you mean 'won't remember'?" Roman demanded. Instead of answering, Virgil sprayed a mist into his face. Roman shut his mouth and looked relaxed. He sunk down into his room. One by one, Virgil repeated the process. He stared into Logan's eyes.

"I'm going to let you remember."

"Why?"

"As a safe guard, if he returns, when he returns."

"I understand. Thank you for trusting me." Virgil pulled Logan into a hug, before kissing him gently. He stepped back and winked, sinking down. Logan stood still, blushing hard.

A/N

"An idea into a reality. A special thanks to All Hail Prince on Amino /p/0nwkmb) for helping set the story! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	29. Deceit's Game Pt7A

Logan stared into the mirror at his haunted eyes. He had been crying in private every single day since he had shoved Virgil out the door. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Virgil would do any of the things they accused him of. And yet...

Logan stared at himself for a minute more. The others could not know he missing the anxious trait. They might be angry at him for wanting their torturer back. Maybe he could convince them that Virgil wasn't lying. Maybe he could convince them to let Virgil back in. Maybe... It was unlikely, but Logan had to try.

Logan left his room and went down to the commons. There he summoned Roman and Patton. They appeared with concerned expressions. Logan never summoned.

"Logie? Are you okay? You look like you've been crying," Patton said softly.

"Logan, have you been eating?" Roman asked.

"I... yes, I have been eating, and I'm just tired, Pat. I wanted to talk to you about Vir-" Logan began.

"Do NOT say that name in this house." Patton's voice rose slightly. Logan was beginning to think this wasn't his best idea.

"Look, Patton, maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe we're all wrong. We should let him explain. We didn't let him before!" Logan attempted.

"If I recall correctly, Pocket Protector, it was you that shoved him out the door and locked it before he could defend himself. A good decision on your part," Roman stated. Logan stared at him.

"What? No! It-" Logan started.

"Logan, I know you are upset about this. We all are. But you have to let it go. If he really cared, he wouldn't have locked me in a room full of creepy crawly death dealers," Patton comforted. Logan stood there, his mouth open to defend Virgil, to convince the others to let him back in. He closed his mouth. It was pointless. The other two had decided and they wouldn't be changing their minds.

"You're right, Patton. I'm sorry I even suggested bringing that traitor back here. He doesn't deserve the second chance.," Logan stated stoically.

"Alright, Teach! Who wants to watch some Disney?" Roman cheered. Patton shouted for Deceit to join them while Roman started the movie. Logan sat on the sofa, and watched in silence.

[Timeskip]

It was midnight. The witching hour. Logan snuck through the house quietly to the door. He wanted to see Virgil one more time. He wanted to let him explain. Upon opening the door, Logan grew confused to not see Virgil sitting against it. He looked out into the darkness. He stepped forwards, quickly checking that he could get back in, and walked into the darkness.

A few minutes later, Logan stumbled upon a small shed. The door creaked as he pushed it open. By now, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He glanced around the small space inside. A startled gasp left his mouth. He was shocked at what he saw. Virgil chained to a wall, covered in cuts, scratches, and burns, all oozing blood. His hoodie and shirt lay discarded on the ground. He was thin, so thin that his ribs could be seen. Logan fought back tears as he stepped towards him. "Vi-Virgil?" Logan questioned. Virgil lifted his head to look into Logan's eyes.

"Logan?"

"What happened to you?! Who did this to you?!" Logan cried as he knelt beside Virgil trying to undo the chains.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you a second chance... The others... not so much. They wouldn't let you come and defend yourself. I... I just couldn't believe it. I..."

"Logan. You should leave."

"I will, as soon as I get you out of these chains."

"No, Logan. I meant without me." Logan looked at Virgil startled.

"Without you? I could-"

"Logan! Listen to me! Leave! Now!"

"I can't Virgil! Not without you! I love you!" Logan practically screamed.

"Lo, I love you, too. But-"

"Well, well, well. Aren't these confessions darling," Deceit drawled.

"Deceit? You did this! It was you!" Logan shouted.

"Indeed I did, Logan. Unfortunately, you found him. Now, I have to keep you quiet, too."

"Not if I quiet you first." Logan challenged. He advanced on Deceit. With a whirl of Deceit's gloved hand, Logan found himself on his knees, his wrists chained to the ground next to Virgil. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"My, you just won't be quiet, will you?" Deceit hissed. He drew back his cape and took out a whip. "Now, I want your loudest screams."

[Timeskip]

Virgil was crying. Deceit had mutilated his love in front of his eyes. Logan was curled into a ball on the ground, crying softly. Blood dripped from his hair. "Logan?" Virgil tried, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Virgil." His hoarse voice replied.

[Timeskip]

Deceit pushed open the door to the shed. He had managed to convince Roman and Patton that Logan had been in on the torture with his forged note. Now that no one would come looking for the pair, it was time to finish this.

"Well, boys, this has been fun. But I am getting bored. Virgil, you never should have left. Logan, you never should have come looking. I'm going to unchain you both now. I know you aren't strong enough to attack me right now. So..." Deceit stated, twirling his hand. The chains holding the pair disappeared. Virgil collapsed to the floor, and quickly crawled over to embrace Logan. Logan returned the embrace.

"How sweet, but I have to go. Goodbye!" Deceit sang as he left the shed and locked the door.

After Deceit left, the building began to crumble and crack. Logan looked at Virgil sadly. "It's fading. We're fading."

"I know, Logan. But before we do. I want to try something. If you're okay with it that is." Logan simply nodded. Virgil raised Logan's head gently and pressed a kiss to his lips. He held it for a bit before pulling away. Logan kept his eyes closed for a few seconds and purred. They kissed again, before curling up together. They faded in each others arms.

A/N

"So... this was the not so happy ending. It was brutal. Sorry, not sorry. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416

Question of the Update:

What do you think of Deceit's Game?

It was fun to write...


	30. Parkly Ever After

Idea by: All Hail Prince on Amino /p/0nwkmb)

*Virgil's POV*

I love going to the park. It's so relaxing. The quiet chirping of the birds... I've coming here everyday for a week now. It's so peaceful... A loud voice rips me from my peaceful thoughts.

"Hiya!" I open my eyes to look at the voices owner. It's a boy about my age, with brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi..." I said tentatively.

"My name is Patton! What's yours?" He asked eagerly.

"Virgil." I replied. Patton sat down next to me. I was surprised to find that I didn't mind. I usually didn't like being this close to people.

"So... What do you like doing?"

[Timeskip]

I got to the park early today. Today was the day I was going to tell Patton that I was in love with him. I eagerly waited for Patton to arrive. I had been planning this for a month. "Virgil!" Patton yelled happily from behind me. I turned around excitedly. My face fell when I saw him dragging two boys behind him. I waved slightly.

"Hi, Pat. Who are these two?" I asked softly.

"This is Roman," he said, gesturing to a rather handsome boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was clearly a jock of some sort. "He's one of my school friends. Roman, this is Virgil!" Roman nodded at Virgil, and Virgil repeated the gesture. Patton was so excited. "And this is Logan," Patton started. He gestured at the nerdy boy next to him. "He's my boyfriend." I guess Logan said something along the lines of Hello. But I didn't hear him. Did Patton just say boyfriend?

"B-boyfriend?" I stammered. Patton nodded. I swallowed. This could not be happening. But... it was. So I acted like nothing had happened. We hung out together at the park a lot, and ended up good friends.

[Timeskip]

*Roman's POV*

Despite only knowing Virgil for 2 months, I must admit I have fallen head over heels in love with him. I adore the way his raven hair falls over his gray eyes. His laugh is so beautiful.

I hurried to the park, eager to get there before Patton and Logan. I knew Virgil would already be there. "Hey, Virgil!" I shouted when I saw him.

"'Sup, Princey." He replied.

"I... uh... have something to tell you..."

"What is it, Roman? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"No... I... IloveyouVirgil," I said quickly. I avoided looking at his face. After a few minutes of silence, I became confused. I looked up to see him staring off into space. He was shaking slightly. "Virgil?" I asked, concern coloring my voice. He shuddered and collapsed to the ground, shaking and whimpering. My eyes widened. "VIRGIL!"

"What's going on?" Patton asked hurriedly.

"It looks like an anxiety attack. We need to calm him down!" Logan stated, none to calmly. I knelt in the grass and pulled Virgil close to me.

"Shh... It's okay..." I whispered, rocking him gently. Logan coached his breathing and Patton rubbed circles on his back. Slowly, Virgil stopped panicking and relaxed. "Are you okay, Virge?"

He looked at me and nodded. "I'm sorry, Ro. I just never thought I'd hear 'I love you' said to me by my crush," he said hoarsely. The words clicked in my brain.

"You... feel the same way?"

"Yeah, Ro, I do," he said, lifting his head to mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We all lived parkly ever after.

A/N

"Sorry this is so short! I hope this is enough fluff... after last time... Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	31. Rejected Nicknames

Idea by: Musical Stuff /p/y3mhga) on Amino

Roman had Virgil pinned against the wall. He leaned in to kiss the anxious trait. Just before their lips touched, Roman was shoved back hard by Virgil.

"WHAT THE HAY, PRINCEY?!" Virgil shouted, spinning and racing off tho his room. Roman stared after him sadly. But he was also confused.

-2 Hours Later-

Roman lay hanging of the couch, his head on the floor, next to Logan. "But why did he shove me?" Roman questioned. Logan looked over at him.

"That is the SEVENTH time you have commented that and I STILL have no clue what you are referring to," Logan said frustrated. Roman sighed and recounted the mornings events. Logan stared at him for a moment. "I believe there is more than one reason. First, I think consent should have been established," Logan began. Roman nodded in agreeance. "Second, perhaps he does not reciprocate your sentiments." Roman looked at Logan in suprise.

"What do you mean, Specs?" Roman inquired. Logan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"There. The nicknames, Roman. I do not believe he likes them all to much," Logan stated.

"If I can just kiss him, then he will love me back..."

"What? Roman, I may not know how love works, but I know that a kiss will not magically make him love you. That takes time and effort," Logan replied. Roman sighed.

"I guess you are right... I should be more nice to him."

"Indeed."

-2 Days Later-

Virgil spun around to face Roman. "Okay, Roman, spill. Why are you being so nice to me? Hm?" Roman acted taken aback.

"Whatever do you mean, Virgil?"

"You've made me breakfast every morning. You've been so into hanging out with me. You're flirting has gotten substantially more subtle. And you haven't called me a nickname it two days!"

"I can't just be nice?!"

"No! Because you always have a reason! What do you want, Princey?" Virgil confronted. Roman appeared to be at a loss for words.

"I HAVE NO REASON! I'M JUST BEING NICE TO THE PERSON I LOVE!" Roman accidently confessed. Instantly, he covered his mouth and raced down the hall to his room, leaving a shocked Virgil behind.

Roman collapsed on his bed, blinking back the tears. He had just confessed! This could not end well.

Virgil stood in the hallway smirking. He had known the regal trait liked him for some time now and had just wanted to hear him say it aloud. Logan peeked around the corner. "Did I do well?" He asked. Virgil nodded.

"Yes, Logan. And now to finish this," Virgil stated, stepping down the hall. He shoved open Roman's heavy wooden door and shut it behind him with a click. He sat down on the bed next to Roman in silence.

"What do you want?" Roman whimpered.

"To do this," Virgil answered lifting Roman's head. He pressed his lips to Roman's in a loving kiss. Roman's heart soared.

A/N

"Another short one, I know! I'm sorry, but I let the words flow until they end themselves! This is how it wanted to be~! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	32. Deceit's Game Ending B

Logan lay on his beds in a ball, crying. He had been doing so every night since he'd locked Virgil out. He thought the others would be betrayed to find out he missed Virgil, but, little did he know that on both sides of him, Patton and Roman were doing the same. He wiped his tears of his face with his tie. He swallowed and stepped out the door into the commons.

There he summoned Patton and Roman. He had been planning this conversation for weeks. Patton hurried into the room, quickly followed by Roman.

"Logan?! Are you okay?!" Patton asked worriedly. Logan sighed.

"I'm adequate. I just wanted to talk about V-" Logan began.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT TRAITOR'S NAME IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" Patton roared. Logan shrunk back.

"Pat, look, maybe he wasn't lying when he said-" Roman cut him off.

"He was lying! Logan, can't you see!" Roman cried. Logan opened his mouth to speak.

"Are we talking about Virgil's traitorous actions towards you that were meant to make you hate me?" Deceit said softly from above. Logan stared at him.

"We didn't tell you about anything. We never discussed this when you were around. How do you know?" Logan said slowly. The pieces clicked together in Patton.

"Logan's right. We didn't tell you. We wanted to protect you. But he wasn't lying..." Patton whispered.

"Where is Virgil, Jack the Fibber?!" Roman retaliated. Deceit simply laughed.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Deceit laughed, "I must leave now... I habe work to do with our good friend." Deceit vanished in to thin air before Logan's heartbroken scream could reach his ears.

"NOOOO!" Logan collapsed into a ball of emotions. Tears ran down his face, and sobs shook his body. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan. He had never seen the logical one this emotionally distraught.

\--Meanwhile--

Deceit reappeared in the shed. Virgil grimaced. Deceit turned to face his captive.

"You know, Virgil... I made a mistake," he drawled, leaning close to Virgil, "and now I fear your friends are coming to sabe you." Hope rose in Virgil. "Unfortunately, that means my fun has to end... and so do you."

\--Back At The Mind Palace--

Logan had calmed down. He took in another deep breathe. He closed his eyes and began thinking about where Deceit could be holding Virgil. What places in the mind would keep his screams quiet, where would he be trapped. It couldn't be far...

Logan's eyes snapped open. "I think I know where Virgil is!" Roman and Patton looked up from the map of the mindscape.

"You do?" Patton asked. At the same time, Roman chimed,

"That was fast."

"I hope it was fast enough. Come on! We need to get there now!" Logan cried.

"Lead the way!" Roman responded, his sword raised.

Deceit went to bring the whip down across Virgil's back again, but it was being held back. Frustrated, he turned from the whimpering trait. His eyes met a furious Patton's gaze. "DON'T you dare!" Patton hissed. Deceit glared back at Patton.

Logan felt his heart crack as he knelt down beside Virgil. He choked back a sob, and lifted Virgil's head. He was unconcious. Logan gulped as he glanced at Roman. Roman nodded and brought his sword down. Deceit squeaked when the flashing metal caught his eye. He vanished. Patton transported them all home.

Virgil blinked a few times and tried to sit up. "No, Virge, you need to rest. Lie down," Logan's soft voice directed. Virgil lay back down.

"De... Dec..." Virgil stammered.

"Shush. He's gone for now. He can't hurt you. We won't let him," Logan consoled. A tear fell down Virgil's cheek as he recounted the memories.

"L... logan?"

"Yes, Virgil?"

"I love you." Logan sat shocked by Virgil's words for a moment. Then, he smiled a rare smile.

"I love you, too." Virgil smiled. Logan bent over the bed and kissed Virgil. When he went to pull away, Virgil wrapped his arms around his neck and forced him to stay. Suddenly, his pain was gone.

A/N

"Now I know what you're thinking. 'You promised this would be fluffy!' I did say that. But, hear me out, there is fluff in this story! See! I have a heart. Sort of. Don't hate me! Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	33. Lost at Sea

Waves crashed into the sides of the ship, rocking it violently. Logan struggled to keep his balance as he studied maps below decks. The Aria was headed home after a long journey to trade oil and spices. Logan acted as the ship's cartographer, and his job was to keep the ship on course.

Gritting his teeth, he gripped the table. He checked the compass once more and set it on the table. Suddenly, he was thrown across the room into the wall. He groaned in pain; he tried standing, but another wave sent hum sprawling. Panic began to set in when he noticed water filling the room slowly. A soft crackling noise told him that above decks had been struck. He closed his eyes and waited for it all to end.

Patton watched from a distance as the ship was torn apart in the storm. Sighing, he listened to the shrieks filling the air. So much death. Unfortunately for him, the wreck also meant cleaning it all up. Patton's fell on a man with chocolate brown hair and black glasses landing in the water with a splash. Patton blinked; the man was alive.

Patton swam after the man as fast as he could. His pastel blue tail pushed him forwards faster than it ever had. He wrapped his arms around the stranger's waist and grabbed the glasses that had slipped off. He brought the man to land and laid him down in the glittering sand. Patton checked his pulse and pushed open one eye.

Patton gasped at the sight of a stunning chocolate iris, so deep he could swim in it. Patton let go and sat next to the man, protecting him from the various dangers.

Logan gasped and bolted upright. His glasses fell into his lap. He looked around widly, but without his glasses everything was fuzzy. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a man with a... tail dive under the waves. Logan shook his head; it didn't make sense. He shouldn't be alive. Logan slid his glasses up his nose and pushed himself off the ground. He looked back at the ocean before heading up the beach towards the city.

As soon as Logan opened his eyes, Patton scrambled for the water. He dove under the surface and swam away. Once he believed himself out of sight, he broke the surface and gazed at the shore. The stranger stood at the edge of the water shaking his head. Even from the distance, Patton could tell that he was tall and well-built. Patton blushed; he ducked under the waves and swam back to help clean up the wreckage.

[Timeskip]

Something about the ocean kept drawing Logan back. Every single evening, just before the sun fully set, he went to the beach and stared out at the gentle, lapping waves. He knew it shouldn't be possible, his being alive. Visions of the tailed man kept him thinking well into the night most nights.

Tonight was a bit different. Logan pulled his shirt over his head. He stepped into the water and shivered slightly. He strode out farther before submerging himself completely. He tread water for a bit.

Patton had felt compelled to visit the beach a few nights after he saved the stranger. He had noticed the man standing on the beach, looking out over the water. Patton sighed happily and watched the man with starry eyes.

Tonight, Patton watched the man from a distance. A happy gasp left his mouth when he took of his shirt and stepped into the waves. He smiled as the man swam out towards him, water streaming from his hair. Patton's shoulders relaxed and he stayed silent.

Patton's eyes flew wide as he saw the stranger disappear from view suddenly. The man's head bobbed into view a few seconds later. An ear-piercing scream filled the air.

Patton jumped, well more like dove, into action. He lunged forwards after the man. He stopped in shock when he saw another merman with his hand wrapped around the stranger's ankle, dragging him down through the murky depths. A few bubbles escaped his lips. Patton raced forwards and struck the merman hard. The unfamiliar merman hit Patton with his tail, knocking him unconscious.

[Timeskip]

Patton blinked and looked around groggily. He heard a moan to his left and turned to find the source. The stranger lay next to him blinking, his head surrounded by an air bubble. Patton backed against the nearest wall.

Logan blinked and stared at the figure that had darted against a wall. He squinted and saw a man... with a tail. He rubbed his eyes and checked again. Nope, still definitely a tail. He switched his gaze to see a man with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes staring back at him.

Logan spun around, realizing he was underwater, but breathing. He started to panic. Patton slipped forwards and embraced him gently. Logan stopped panicking and slowly held hi hand out. "My name is Logan. What is yours?"

Patton took Logan's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Logan. I'm Patton." Logan nodded.

"By any chance, are you the one who rescued me during the storm?" Logan asked. Patton nodded. Both men blushed slightly.

"Its nice to see both of you getting along..." a dark voice said. Patton glared at the figure. Another merman with short blond hair and crimson eyes hovered before them. His smile showed jagged, pointed teeth.

"JACK!" Patton yelled, "You slippery siren!"

"Ah, Patton, don't tell me you've fallen for the human."

"LEAVE LOGAN ALONE!" Patton cried. Jack smirked. Suddenly, Logan was separated from Patton. He stood, dry, in an air filled container. One problem. It was filling with water. Patton winced.

"No!" Patton yelped. Jack grinned.

"Patton, consider this my revenge. You know very well what for. The incident?" Jack spun around to reveal a long gash down his tail. Patton grimaced at the memory. "So, what will it be, Pat? Your new found lover's life. Or yours?"

Patton looked between Logan and Jack several times. "DON'T DO IT, PATTON! YOU JUST MET ME! THERE ARE OTHER FISH IN THE SEA!" Patton stared at him. His face was clouded with confliction. He turned to Jack and nodded.

"His."

Jack grinned at Patton's answer. He shoved Patton down and chained him to the wall. Patton didn't struggle until Logan was free. Logan swam towards Patton, but Jack stopped him. "No. You wait." Jack's left hand began to glow. Patton hissed in pain. Logan tried to get to him. Jack sighed. "I didn't want to restrain you, but now..."

Jack twisted his hand and Logan froze. Jack refocused on Patton. Patton bit his lip trying hard not to scream. His pastel blue tail started to fade, being replaced by a pale blue swimsuit and a pair of very human legs. Logan blinked back tears. He glanced down to see a deep blue tail appearing on him. Realization dawned on him.

"Pat! No!" Logan cried. Patton screamed as the last of his tail faded. Logan struggled against his bonds. Patton tried to breathe, but he no longer could breathe underwater. "PATTON!" He struggled, trying desperately to get to Patton.

Blackness filled Patton's vision. He slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth. His last breath escaped his mouth. "I love you, Logan."

Logan had never cried harder.

A/N

"Yes. I am aware that this is rather evil. I just couldn't help myself. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	34. Hidden Powers

Wind whistled softly through the trees. Crickets chirped sweetly in the tall grass on either side of the path. Patton and Virgil walked side by side down the path, laughing. Virgil looked up and sighed. "What do you think they are up to?" Virgil asked.

"Knowing them, probably watching some kind of Disney movie while Logan points out inconsistencies. Why?" Patton answered.

"Do you think their safe?"

Patton sighed and hugged Virgil. "I'm sure they are, Virge. We've been very careful. I worry, too." Patton comforted.

But at that exact moment, halfway across the city, Roman and Logan were not safe. They were being watched.

"Hey! Stop talking! I'm trying to watch here!" Roman whined.

"I'm just saying that-" Logan tried. Roman glared at him and Logan immediately stopped talking. Roman went back to the movie, but Logan couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He glanced around the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the screen. The door flew open, tearing both sets of eyes of the screen. Roman opened his mouth to scream, but a large man stuck his hand over his mouth. Roman struggled in the man's grip, eventually making the man get another man to help him.

Logan's approach was much different. He backed away until he hit a wall. A tall women advanced on him slowly. He swallowed and put his hands in the air. The woman seized his wrists and forced them down behind him. She bound them together with a zip tie.

Soon, Roman was similarly bound and both boys were loaded into a truck. The truck doors shut and they heard the driver start the truck. Logan fell as the truck started forwards.

[Timeskip]

Virgil followed Patton up the stairs to their apartment door. Patton stuck a key in the lock and twisted. Shoving open the door, the males were greeted with the familiar sight of their apartment. However, two things were missing. Patton's boyfriend Roman, and Virgil's boyfriend Logan. Patton and Virgil exchanged looks.

"LOGAN! ROMAN! WE ARE HOME!" Virgil shouted. Patton giggled.

"I'll bet their playing hide-and-seek with us again." Virgil sighed.

"Fine. Let's go find them." An hour later, the pair had searched everywhere. Still, they had not found them. Virgil was beginning to worry. "Where are they, Pat?!"

"I don't know," Patton admitted, "Maybe they went out somewhere."

"They would have left a note!" Virgil said, hurrying into the kitchen to check for a note. He almost missed the paper on the counter weighed down by a golden moon covered in stars. Patton swore. Virgil looked up to see Patton holding the heavy emblem. He felt his heart crack.

"No..." Virgil said softly.

"How did they find us?! We were so careful!" Patton exclaimed. Virgil took the paper and read it. His eyes widened as he did. "What does it say, Virge?"

 _"Dearest Virgil and Patton,_

 _We found you. We want you to come willingly to the building on E. Mason St. with the dark red seal on the door. Do come quickly, or it may get worse for your significant others. When you arrive, you know the drill. No weapons, no resistance. Just give_ _yourselves up and we'll let them go unharmed. We will be seeing you."_ _With love,_ _The Society of the Moon and Stars_ _S.M.S"_

Patton sobbed. "No... this can't be happening." Virgil put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Patton. We'll go save them. Come on."

Meanwhile, Logan and Roman had been separated when the truck finally stopped. Logan now sat in a small, white room at a small, white table. A man came in sat down across from him. "Logan Glass?" Logan nodded. "You're boyfriend is Virgil Black, correct?" Logan nodded again. "Mr. Glass, I am sure you were not aware, but your boyfriend exhibits special powers. I know this makes little sense, but just listen." The man set two photos on the table. One showed Virgil standing threateningly, his hands forward. A deep purple smoke swirled around them. The other showed the same, but from the front. Virgil's eyes were bright white. Logan gasped. "These are photographs of Mr. Black taken one year ago." Logan shook his head.

"N-no! That can't be him! He's harmless!" Logan stammered.

"Far from harmless, I'm afraid. Don't worry. We will be letting you leave as soon as he arrives."

"What are you going to do to him?!"

"That does not concern you. I bid you a good day, and I hope that he comes quickly." The man left the room and Logan's heart dropped. Superpowers? Virgil?

In the next room over, Roman also sat at a small, white table in a small, white room. He looked around as a bulky man entered the room and sat across from him. "Roman Prince?"

"Yes."

"Your boyfriend is Patton Sanders, correct?"

"Yes, he is. What does he have to do with this?" Roman answered with a question.

"Calm down, Mr. Prince. Your Patton is special."

"Which way do you mean precisely? There are so many."

"He has wings." The man responded, setting photographs on the table. Each one showed a man, clearly Patton, with soft gray wings. Roman bit his lip.

"What great photoshop!"

"Sir, this is not photoshop. Do not fear, he is coming to save you. When he arrives, you will be set free."

"And Patton?"

"Will stay here with us."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitly." The man answered standing and leaving the room.

[Timeskip]

A tinny ring sounded in the building as Patton and Virgil pushed open a door with a red mark. They stood in the entryway for a moment before two men entered the room. Virgil and Patyon both set their hands on their heads. The men came forwards. One undid Patton's cardigan, which slid off his shoulders, revealing his gray wings. The man clipped the wings together and tied Patton's wrists together. The other man bound Virgil's hands together tightly. He twisted a thin thread around Virgil's wrists. The thread prevent Virgil from using his magic.

Patton and Virgil were shoved forward roughly. At the same time, a third man was leading Roman and Logan out the door. Logan gasped when he saw the others. Roman looked like he might cry. The man shoved the two out the door and onto the street. "Have a nice day," He stated as Virgil and Patton were led away.

 **A/N**

 **"As predicted, this one-shot will have at least one more part. Until then, smiles!"** **\--MidnightNightmare416**


	35. Feeling Starved

"It's okay," Patton consoled, wrapping Virgil in a tight hug.

"I know, Patton, I know! But... but..." Virgil stammered, squeezing the fatherly trait. Virgil's paranoia slowly faded as he relaxed in Patton's hug.

"It's okay, kiddo," Patton said, leading the now happier and more relaxed trait out of his room. Shutting the door softly behind Virgil, Patton crossed the room and let himself fall onto his bed. Waves of sadness crashed over him as salty tears slid down his cheeks. He bit back a sob.

"It's okay," Patton comforted, squeezing Roman tight. Roman quickly returned the hug; his tears soaking through Patton's sky blue shirt.

"I let them down, Pat! I let them all down. Every citizen has been stolen from, and I just can't catch the thief!" Roman wailed. Patton tightened his embrace, and Roman began to relax. Patton bit back the sadness forming in his heart, as he led Roman gently out of the room.

"Thank you, Patton. Your hugs always make me feel happier."

Now, Logan never really showed his unhappiness, or any emotion really. He buried it deep down until it got to be too much. Then, he would visit Patton in his room.

Today was one such occasion. Logan pushed open the door slowly. Patton looked up from his phone. "Logan?" Logan nodded slowly. Patton stood up and tossed his phone on the bed. He closed the distance between the two and embraced the logical side, pulling him close. Immedietly, Logan began to feel better. He took in a deep breath and recounted his many flights to Patton, who just held Logan closer and listened.

After Logan left, Patton sobbed and crumpled. Logan's sadness was always the hardest to deal with. A few moments passed before a sharp rap sounded at the door. Patton blinked back a few tears and cleared his throat.

"Who is it?" Patton asked, unable to completely remove the sorrow from his voice. The person on the other side of the door hesitated.

"Pat? Has something happened? Are you okay?" Roman asked rapidly, sticking his head around the door. When he noticed the tear-stained features of his friend, his eyes widened in suprise. "Patton?" Roman entered the room fully and strode over to the moral one's side. Patton let a few more tears slide down his face. "Patton, what is wrong?"

Patton smiled weakly. "Nothing, Ro."

"Nonsense!," Roman exclaimed, "You are crying." The princely trait put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Tell me about it, Pat."

"I can't, Ro. I want to, but..." Patton trailed off. Roman stared at him. Slowly, the puzzle pieces clicked in his head.

"Oh!" Roman cried, "Oh!" Roman blinked in surprise of his conclusion. He jumped up and left the room without another word, leaving behind a sad, and now confused, Patton.

Roman burst into the sitting room. Virgil looked up from his spot on the sofa. Logan kept his nose buried in a book.

"By your sudden and energetic entrance, Roman, I conclude that you have something to tell us," Logan crawled without looking up.

"Uh... Yes, well..." Roman said slowly, "It's about Patton." Virgil sat up a bit.

"What about him?" Virgil questioned.

"He, well, I think that he takes away our sadness and deals with it himself. What is more, I think he does it by hugging us..." Roman stated. Logan looked up from his book.

"If what you are saying is true, then we must avoid touching Patton. He should not suffer our sadness, and we do not know if other touches allow him to do the same," Logan stated, looking at the other two for agreement. Both Roman and Virgil quickly agreed to the plan, although Virgil did mutter something about "backfiring".

\--One Week Later--

Roman watched as Patton trudged blankly towards the kitchen. They had followed Logan's instructions to the letter, so Patton couldn't be sad. Roman frowned slightly. He went up behind Patton and touched his arm gently. "Patton?"

Patton flinched at the touch at first, but quickly leaned into it. He seemed to be savoring it, wishing for it never to stop.

"Hm? What is it, Ro?" Patton asked, turning to face him. Roman looked at him sadly.

"Pat... are you okay? You seem... different."

"What ever do you mean, Ro?" Patton asked again. This time Roman noticed a distinct hollowness in the normally cheerful voice. Roman moved away, and noted the hint of sadness in Patton's eyes when he did. Roman quickly went to find the others.

"Logan! Virgil!" Roman exclaimed. Virgil looked up from his phone for a second. Logan spared him a glance before returning to his book. "Guys, it's Patton!" That caught their attention. Logan bookmarked his page and gave Roman his full attention. Virgil clicked off his phone and did the same. Roman continued. "I... i... th-think we were wrong."

"How precisely were we 'wrong'?" Logan inquired.

"He... he's touch starved," Roman announced quietly. The other two stared at him in shock.

"He's what?!" Virgil broke the silence.

"Touch starved," Roman confirmed, "You see he leaned into my touch and was saddened when I stopped..."

Logan nodded. "I have reason to believe the same..."

"Me too..." Virgil added. Together the trio formulated a plan.

"I told you it would backfire," Virgil teased.

"Shut up, Virgil!"

\--2 Months Later--

Roman woke up to the smell of bacon frying downstairs. Smiling, he got dressed and went downstairs. Once he entered the kitchen, his smile grew. Patton spun around from his post by the stove and wrapped Roman in a hug.

"Hiya, Roman!" Patton cried happily, "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, padre. Yes, I slept well. How are you doing today?" Roman asked, smiling.

"Absolutely, positively fantastic!" Patton exclaimed. Roman beamed. It had taken much long than expected to return Patton to his happy, pappy self.

They had started slow, with gentle brushings. Slowly, they worked up to hands being placed on his shoulders, high fives, and fist bumps. About a month ago, they started giving him hugs again. Oh, well, so it took a long time.

At least they had their Patton back.

A/N

"Yeah! I know! It's been sometime, Midnight! I'm sorry! Hope you all like this update! See you all next time, Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	36. Hidden Powers Pt2

"Logan! Wha-" Roman was cut off by Logan's finger being pressed to his lips.

"Roman, please stop. You've asked me the same question seven times in the past two minutes!" Logan fumed, "My answer isn't going to change!" Roman huffed.

"You think we should stay calm and go back to the apartment to look for clues, like a Scooby Doo episode!"

"At least my idea isn't to call the police!" Logan defended. Logan used his fingers to make believe a phone. "Hello? Police? My superpowered boyfriend has just been kidnapped by a crazy society! Send help!" Logan mimicked sarcastically. Roman crossed his arms and glared at Logan.

"Fine, I'll admit it wasn't the best plan."

"Finally!" Logan scoffed, "Let's just go home."

"Fine."

[Timeskip]

"Roman, have you found anything in Patton's room yet?!" Logan shouted down the hall.

"No!" Roman yelled back in reply, "Any luck in Hot Topic's room?!"

"Well..." Logan said slowly, stepping out into the hall. Roman came into the hall a few seconds later; his curiosity piqued.

"What is it?"

Logan looked up at Roman and back down at the object in his hand. He squinted at it. "I don't know. Do you?" Logan admitted, handing Roman what looked like a dowel, except it was gold and sharp on both ends. Roman raised an eyebrow.

"No. Where did you find this?" Roman asked.

"In his bed side drawer. The box said it was called an _Aurua_."

"An _Aurua_?"

"I guess. I don't know what it is or what it does." Logan stated. Roman suddenly dropped it. "Roman! Be car-" Logan began to chide. He stopped when he noticed that it was hovering above the floor a few feet. A purple, transparent cloud surrounded it.

"What the-" Roman cursed. It raced into the kitchen and started writing a message on a sheet of paper. Logan poked his head around the corner and stared at it in disbelief. In a comedic fashion, Roman's head appeared above Logan's.

"You're right, Roman. It is unbelievable."

"I didn't say anything. I thought that. Hey!" Roman poked his finger into Logan's chest. "You can read minds!" Roman accused.

"Don't be ridiculous, Roman. Of course I can't read minds." Logan defended a little too quickly.

"Mhm." Roman hummed.

"Shut up!" Logan quipped. Roman was staring past Logan. Logan turned around slowly. "It stopped." Roman nodded and grabbed the paper.

 _'Logan, Roman,_ _Geez, I really don't know what to say. I see you've found my Aurua... It was probably Logan's idea to search our rooms. Anyway, we wanted to say we're sorry. Yes, everything they told you is true. We still love you both, but you probably won't see us again. Ooh! Tell Roman he can have my cookie stash! Patton! Sorry! We're recording this before we inevidently turn ourselves in. Be happy without us._ _Logan... I love you, you nerd. Don't ever doubt it. I'm going to miss you..._ _Patton? Did you want to say something to Roman? Huh? Yeah! Ro-ro, I love you! You deserved better anyway. I'm going to miss you too..._ _We love you! Goodbye!_ _With love,_ _Virgil Patton"_

Logan wiped the tears out of his eyes. "We have to save them..."

"What else can you do?"

Logan whirled around to face Roman. "What?!"

"You know, besides read minds."

"Ugh. Fine. This." Logan acquiesced. He spun his wrist and a shimmering orb appeared in the room. It expanded to about the size of a man.

"What is that?!" Roman asked pointedly.

"A portal," Logan answered.

"So, that's how you somehow are never late."

"You what?!" Logan stammered. Roman jumped, startled by Logan's outburst. Logan's eyes narrowed. "You have super strength."

"What?! How did you... You read my mind, didn't you?" Roman sputtered.

"Yeah, although there isn't much there to read," Logan commented. Roman made an incoherent sound. "Are we going to get them out?"

"You know it."

A/N

"This was my attempt at sadness mixed with humor. Admittedly, my humor is a bit sarcastic, but... Don't worry, there will be another part. Probably two more. Quick note, the word _Aurua_ is a play on the Latin word for gold ( _Aurum_ ). Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	37. Can You Find Me?

The door of my room creaks open slowly as I press my hand to it. Running a hand through my hair, a note fluttering to the floor catches my eye. A happy smile pulls at the corners of my mouth as I pick up the paper when I recognize Patton's quirky handwriting. A quick read through of the interestingly worded note sends me searching for the dad-like trait. He is hid somewhere in the mind-palace playing a game of hide-and-seek with me. Gosh, he is so adorable. I just want to... Ahem... Stay focused.

I search the commons. Sofa? No. Closet? Also no. Why did he have to be so tiny?! He could be anywhere! I move onto the kitchen and search every cupboard. Not here either. Sighing, I grab a cookie out of the jar.

"What are you looking for?"

"Patton."

"Hide-and-seek?"

"Yes..."

"Want help?"

"No, I will find him eventually."

"Whatever, but remember that he will literally not move until you find him. We do not want a repeat of last time."

Ah, he is referring to the last time Patton and I played hide-and-seek. He hid under a bed for three days. I hit myself in the face. He's in one of the bedrooms. Why did I not think of this sooner? I head up the stairs and push open one of the doors. I search that room thoroughly.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Looking for Patton."

"Is he-"

"Yes."

"Ah, good luck."

I switch rooms. When I find him, I'm going to ki- Wait! No! Focus! He doesn't like you that way. Just... find him. My mind turned away from the images of his flashing eyes and soft hair, and refocused on preventing a repeat of last time. Argh! He's not in this one either! One more quick sweep of the closet, and I once again switch rooms. I take in a deep breath.

Ah... His room smells like sugar cookies, honey, and warm... just like him... I shake out my head. Come on! Find him! I pull back his many fluffy blankets. Nope. His closet? He's not hiding among the onesies and cardigans. His closet is surprisingly neat. Beginning to get frustrated, I allow my mind to wander a little.

Closing my eyes, I remember his sparkling laugh, his brilliant smile, his delightfully ruffled hair. Me, gently wiping flour off his cheeks that one time he tried teaching me baking. How he loves to poke his head in my room and tell me jokes and puns. What I would give to have him sleeping in my arms for just one night...

"Why are you so red?"

My eyes fly open. "I... oh... um..."

"You were thinking about him, yes?"

"I... What? Shut up," I growl in embarrassment as laughter fills the room. I step into the corridor. Where could he be hiding? The only place I haven't checked is- He wouldn't. Yes. Yes, he would actually. This is precisely the kind of thing Patton would do. I open my bedroom door. A soft giggle comes from under the mess of blankets that somehow made their way onto my bed. I stifle a laugh. Of course... I pull away one of the blankets and his smiling face greets me. "I found you, Patton."

"Aww... What took so long?" he teases, a brighter smile lighting up his face.

"Come on now, up."

"Or..." He grabs my arm and pulls me down onto the bed next to him. I feel my face heat up. "Patton..."

"Can I tell you something?" He asks hopefully. I really cannot resist that face.

"Of course you can."

The smile on his face widens. "I love you, Logan Sanders."

My eyes widen as his mouth meets mine.

A/N

"Hey... yeah so it's been awhile. I'm sorry about that guys. I'll try to be on more often. So this One-Shot was a trial for a lot things I wanted to try. First, I would like to say that writing in the first person is difficult. I also tried to keep the narrator hidden until the end. How did I do? Also, this was kind of an apology... because I realized I've never actually written fluffy Logicality until now. So... here. Smiles!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	38. Hidden Powers Pt3

Patton's eyes opened slowly. He stared up at a familiar ceiling. 'Wait...' Patton thought, bolting upright, 'This isn't right!' He lay, well now sat, in his bed at home. He should be at S.M.S headquarters and labs.

Roman gently lay his confused boyfriend back down. "Calm down, Pat. You are safe," Roman assured.

"Ro? Why am I at home? How am I at home?" Patton asked, pain lacing his voice.

"Shush, Patton. You have a lot of cuts, burns, and injection wounds. You have to be in pain."

"I am, but I'm serious, Ro. How am I at home?" Patton asked again as he watched Roman stand and leave the room. He came back with two pain tablets and a glass of water for Patton.

"It's a long story..."

[Three Days Ago]

"Logan! Put down the list! We've got everything!" I demanded, plucking the list we'd already been through twice out of his hands.

"Hey!" Logan shouted, jumping in a futile attempt to get his precious list back. "We've been planning for a week! This can't go wrong!"

"It won't!"

"But it could..."

I glared at Logan a bit. "Let's not think about that. It can't. That's all we know for sure," I comforted, "Oh, great! Now, I sound like you."

Logan glared at me. "I'm not sure your infinitesimal vocabulary would allow for that." He picked up one of the backpacks from the ground and pulled it on. I snatched up the other one and followed after him.

"What does that mean?!"

As we retraced our steps, I thought about what we would be if this went well. "Heros. That's what we'll be, Logan." He stopped and turned to face me.

"If you can remeber the plan and not screw this up," He huffed, "Come on now. Quit daydreaming. We are almost there." He held his wrists out to me. I snapped handcuffs around them. Logan flexed his fingers and tested the cuffs. "Why did I agree to this?" He muttered to himself.

"You came up with the plan, nerd. Onwards!" I grabbed the chain connecting his wrists and pulled him stumbling after me to the door of S.M.S headquarters.

"Ow! Stop pulling like that, you buffoon!" Logan stated angrily. I laughed and knocked on the front door. The door opened a little.

"What do you want?" He asked. I pushed Logan in front of me roughly. He barred his teeth at me and snarled.

"I heard that you collect people with superpowers and keep them away from the rest of humanity. So, I brought this one here." I announced, as Logan growled.

"Make no mistake, Mr. Prince, they are not people. What can Mr. Glass do?"

"None of your business!" Logan snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Telepathy and portal magicks."

"Ah! Very good. Thank you for bringing him here. I might as well ask. What would you say to joining the team? We could use people like you."

Without thinking, I nodded. "Yeah, sure!" Logan looked startled as he was dragged inside and pulled down a different corridor. He's a pretty good actor. He appeared terrified.

Anyway, the man beckoned me to follow him. So, I did. He gave me a tour of the building and introduced himself as Dave.

"This is a mighty fine place you've got here, Dave," I complimented.

"Thank you, Roman," He said, turning to face me. He stood directly between me and a solid metal door. "Now, I am sure you are eager to become a member of this amazing organization, but I must first scan you for powers."

I swallowed hard. "Why?"

"To prevent spies, misleaders and the likes. Do come; it will not take long," He stated. I looked back and debated running for it. With a defeated sigh, I followed him into the room. Following his instructions, I stepped inside a small glass case. He sealed the door and stood at a panel. When he pressed a button and when that red beam started tracing my body, my heart pounded in my chest. The beam vanished, but its disappearance only hearlded the sound of alarms screaming.

"I would not have pegged you for a spy, Mr. Prince. Though, I do suppose this was a ploy to get your precious boyfriend back," Dave drawled, tapping the panel again. A sweet mist filled the case. I growled at him before I started coughing. "I do hate to tell you that your little stunt is going to cost him dearly." My eyes widened as Dave's intentions hit me.

A few hours later, I opened my eyes to find Logan standing over me glaring. "El principe es muy estupido," he spoked harshly.

"What?" I asked, sitting up. I held my head as pain flashed through my skull.

"I said you were stupid. Now they know we both pose a threat! It went wrong, Roman! It went wrong!" He lectures, very clearly freaking out.

"Why are you so freaked out? You are usually so calm," I questioned in confusion.

"Because I just heard Patton scream the most hearbroken and pained scream imaginable!"

My heart sank. "No..."

"Yes! We've got to get them, and ourselves, out of this torture house!" He had been pacing around the room. He stopped suddenly in front of the bars of our cell. "Roman, bend these bars."

"Do what now?!"

"Bend these bars," he repeated, "Although they know you have powers, I highly suspect they have no idea what those powers are." I rolled my eyes and bent the bars open enough for us to pass through.

"Well then..." It was Logan's turn to roll his eyes. I led him down the corridor towards the lab rooms. Once there, I knocked the guards unconscious while Logan worked on picking the lock. The lock snapped open and the door pushed inwards. Logan quickly made a portal home and scooped up Virgil. I picked up you. We nodded at each other and rushed through the portal; the room filled with guards as the portal closed behind us.

[Present]

Patton ahook his head in disbelief. "So... wait. How long have I been out?"

"You both have been unconscious for the past three days. We were about to bring you both to the hospital."

"And you mean to tell me that both you and Logan have powers?"

"Yes."

Patton smiled. "Yay!" Roman laughed and ran his fingers down Patton's soft grey wings. Patton giggled and kissed Roman softly. Roman returned the kiss.

"I'm glad too, darling, but you and Virgil have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, Ro."

A/N

"Yeah, so the original was not this long, but well... this one is way better. Thanks for all the support, guys! Part 4 coming soon! Get ready for Logan's retelling!"

\--MidnightNightmare416


	39. Orbs

This one is going to be long. Prepare yourself.

A sound like shattering glass echoed through the attic Thomas had been cleaning. A brilliant white hot light filled the room soon after the glitterinf orb hit the floor. A few moments later, Thomas slowly opened his eyes.

"Hiya!"

Thomas stared wide-eyed at the young man about his age who had suddenly appeared before him. The man watched Thomas while fiddling with the sleeves of the light grey cardigan around his shoulders.

"W-who are you?! Where did you come from?!" Thomas exclaimed, half in sheer curiosity, half in fear of his life.

"I'm Patton! And I came from inside that ball there!" He, Patton, answered, pointing at the azure ball at Thomas's feet. He looked back up at himand drew in an excited breath. "You have the others!" Patton took a deep sapphire-blue orb from the box in Thomas's hands and threw it to the ground in excitment.

"Wait, Patton-" Thomas protested just before he was blinded by another flash of light lighting up the room. When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the sight of a tall man similiar in age to Patton and himself. The dark-haired man adjusted his black glasses over his dark blue eyes.

"Salutations," he greeted.

"Logan!" Patton shouted happily, suprising Logan with a tight embrace.

"Hello, Patton. I've missed you," Logan said softly as he brushed a few strands of Patton's curly caramel hair out of his face. Patton giggled at the gentle touch. Logan turned to address Thomas, blushing lightly, "Uh... you must be curious as to what is going on." Thomas simply nodded. "Well, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, we were trapped inside those orbs. Why, and how, might better be explained by Roman." Logan picked up a cardinal red orb and tossed it to the floor, covering Patton's eyes with his hands. Another brilliant flash of light filled the room. When it died down, a handsome man dressed regally in the garb of a fantasy prince stood before them.

"Greetings!" The prince greeted dramatically.

"Hi, Ro!" Patton laughed.

"Patton!" Roman hugged him tightly. Patton smiled brightly, and Thomas noted a hint of jealously in Logan's expression.

"Salutations, Roman. Could you please let go of Patton and tell..." Logan trailed off, looking to Thomas.

"Thomas."

"...Thomas how and why we were in those orbs," Logan finished.

"Certainly!" Roman set the tiny man down.

"What about Virgil?!" Patton interjected.

"I do not think-"

"Shut it, Calculator Watch! I agree with Patton. Let us get Surly Temple in here!" Roman announced, plucking the last shimmering violet orb from the box. He wound up dramatically and threw the ball at Logan, who ducked beneath it and glared at Roman. The ball hit the wall and shattered.

A significantly weaker light washed over the room. Patton cover his mouth with his hands whrn a dark figure collapsed to the floor. "Virgil!" Logan's eyes widened, and he knelt beside the boy. His eyes flickered over Virgil's body, examining carefully.

"Heckity heck, five abs and one peck! What happened to him?!" Roman asked.

"I... I don't know," Logan admitted, "But I do know that he is not in good condition." Patton looked up from Virgil wide-eyed and gazed at Thomas.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked worriedly. Thomas nodded and rushed from the attic. He came back a few moments later with the kit and handed it to Logan, who took it and started to patch up the figure on the floor. Roman hugged Patton supportively. Logan soon finished and stood up slowly.

"He shall survive, but he needs to rest," Logan stated calmly. Patton released a relieved sigh. "Maybe we can divulge what happened to Virgil."

"Di..." Patton tried.

"Divulge. It means to make known, typically private or sensitive information," Logan defined.

"Alright! Let's di... div... find out what happened!" Patton shouted.

"Roman, if you may..." Logan sighed.

"Of course! It all started a long time ago in a place far, far away..." Roman began to tell.

"I highly doubt that our plane of existance in very far away from this one. Indeed, the two planes most likely co-" Logan corrected.

"Shut up, nerd! I was telling a story!" Roman interjected. Logan held up his hands in mock surrender. "As I was saying..."

[100 Years Ago, A Different Plane of Reality]

Patton walked alongside Logan, swinging their hands back and forth happily. Logan smiled at the tiny man beside him. Patton stopped suddenly, forcing Logan to stumble to a halt.

"Patton? Is everything satisfactory?" Logan asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Patton asked earnestly, pinning Logan beneath his summer sky blue gaze. Logan's face heated up.

"I... w-what?" Logan had never thought Patton would like him more than platonically until now.

"Yeah! You are my best friend!" Patton announced with a smile. Logan hid his disappointment well.

"Ah, yes. You too are my best friend," Logan stated calmly. Roman appeared from the shadows, along with Virgil. Roman smirked at Logan, who answered it with a slight glare.

"Greetings, friends!" Roman greeted joyfully.

"Salutations, Roman," Logan responded harshly. Vjrgil snickered.

"'Sup."

"Hiya, kiddos!" Patton smiled happily.

"I have some news," Roman began, taking Virgil's hand, "We're engaged!" He lifted Virgil's hand skyward to show off the ring. Patton clapped.

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"Why thank you, Logan!" Patton moved over to Virgil.

"You're going to be a prince, kiddo! How exciting!"

"Yeah, I guess it is, Pat," Virgil replied. Roman smiled and pulled Logan aside.

"Tell him."

"What?! No!"

"Come on! Take a chance! You've been pining after him for years! Look! Your face is proving my point!" Roman encouraged, careful not to let Patton hear him. Logan groaned and hid his red face in his hands.

"No! He just doesn't see me that way."

"He might."

"He does not," Logan insisted, making wye contact with Roman for the first time, "He just told me so."

"Oh."

"Now, drop it," Logan said, turning away and rejoining Patton and Virgil. Roman sighed but followed.

"How are we going to celebrate?" Patton asled excitedly. Roman started to answer, but he was interuppted by a deep voice from the shadows.

"You will not be doing anything thing of the sort," a disembodied voice drawled. One sulfur-colored glove reached from the shadows and glowed slightly. Seconds later, the four were bound by chains. The voice's owner stepped from the shadows and pulled his hand back under his ebony cloak trimmed with gold. Upon tilting his head up, a wicked smile spread across his face, a flicker of recognition flashed in Logan's eyes.

"Hello, my darlings..."

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Logan demanded, stealing a quick glance at Patton.

"They have no need for that information."

"I beg to differ."

"Silence!" The mage yelled, and Logan shut up.

"Good, good. Come along now." In a swirl of mist and sparkles, rhe five vanished, reappearing mere moments later in a dark cellar. Each was chained to a seperate wall, except the villian. Logan tugged at the chain holding his left arm to the wall and stole another glance at Patton, who was struggling in a fit of terror. Logan's heart sank, so he tried something desperate. His eyes glowed white and he started to hover. The other three stared at him wide-eyed.

"Lo?" Patton questioned quietly. The mage appeared in the room and hissed.

"That's not going to work in here, nerdling." Logan retutned to normal and touched down to the floor gently.

"How?! No one knew!" Logan shouted angrily.

"No one... except me, telepath."

"Telepath?" Roman said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. It seems your friend here is a special type of mage. A master of telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis, et cetera," the mage announced, tilting Logan's head up to look him in the eye. Logan glared at him.

"You gave up my secret. I see no reason to keep yours, Deceit, brother. Its been awhile," Logan growled.

"Indeed it has, little brother," Deceit smiled.

"Brother?!" Virgil gasped, "How many more secrets ya got, Logan?!"

"Virgil... I..." Logan tried to defend himself.

"Like you can talk, shadowling..." Deceit drawled.

"What?!" Virgil glared at Deceit.

"Shadowling, a shadow mage. You have control of shadows and darkness. I believe you folk call your magicks tenebrix."

"Virgil? Darling?" Roman was dumbfounded, in disbelief, but Virgil's growl confirmed Deceit's words to be true. Deceit turned to Roman.

"Quiet, validi!"

"How do you know that?!" Roman shouted.

"Validi? The super-strength mages? Roman?" Logan asked.

"Fine! Yes, I am validi!" Roman admitted.

"So that's how you do it," Virgil commented.

"Do what?"

"Open those ridiculous jars."

"Quiet!" Deceit yelled. Deceit crossed the room and lifted Patton's head ro meet his eyes. "It must hurt. Knowing all your so-called friends have been keeping secrets from you. Finding out this way. So I offer you this deal, animura, help me and go free," Deceit offered. Patton glared at him.

"No."

"Fine then. I shall return," Decekt vanished into thin air.

"Animura? Patton, what did he call you?" Logan asked him in mild concern and curiousity. Patton looked over at him.

"It does not matter. We need to escape," Patton replied.

"I... yes, but..."

"Oh, shush, nerd. Let him have his secerts. You did not tell us you had a brother or thag you were both imperi!" Roman accused.

"For good reason!" Logan defended.

"Yeah, right-"

"Roman. You and Virgil did luterally the same thing. Can we not argue and just find a way out of here before Lo's brother gets back?" Patton spoke up. Logan smiled at him gratefully.

"What? I... it's..." Roman sputtered.

"I agree with Pat. Let's get out of here," Virgil interuppted, "I find it rather creepy down here." Patton glanced around the room.

"Lo? You know him best. Is there a way out?"

"Maybe... If I could just..." Logan said, trying to move away from his wall. Roman sighed and pulled his chains out of the wall, leaving Virgil shocked.

"Here." Roman pulled Logan's chains out of the wall before qyickly doing the same for Virgil and Patton. Virgil immediently wrapped Roman in an embrace.

"It looks like you lot have finally gotten free," Deceit's disembodied voice called. Logan's eyes narrowed.

"Not again..."

"Yes, again!" Deceit snapped.

"Again?" Patton looked up at Logan for an explanation. Logan started to speak when the floor disappeared beneath their feet. Logan pulled Patton close as they fell and cushioned the tiny man's landing. Patton had landed on top of Logan with one hand on either side of Logan's head. When they made eye contact, both blushed. Patton scrambled of Logan.

"S-sorry..."

"It's okay! Do not be sorry!" Logan protested.

Roman snickered, and Virgil held back a laugh.

"Enough of these sentiments! It's time for fun," Deceit said excitedly.

"I have this feeling that your definition of 'fun' is very different from ours," Virgil quipped. Silence filled the air for a while.

"And you are first, i have just decided."

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"YES!" Deceit roared. Virgil groaned suddenly and fell to his knees. Roman knelt beside him.

"Virgil? Love? Are you okay?" Virgil shook his head. Patton joined Roman.

"Where does it hurt, kiddo?"

"E-everywhere..." Virgil whimpered. Cuts and burns opened over his skin and Virgil screamed. His eyes rolled back, and he vanished, replaced by ashimmering violet orb. Roman cradled the orb gently; tears filling his green eyes.

"No..." He whispered sadly. Logan covered his mouth in shock. Deceit's laugh pierced the air. "Next up, Lo-lo's little love interest!"

"No!" Logan growled, " Don't you dare touch him!"

"Thats the beauty of it, brother dearest. I dont have to touch him. You want to know what I called him? What he's been hiding?"

"Well... yes, but..." Logan bit his lip.

"Take it apart, Logan. Animura," Deceit instructed.

"Lo..." Patton warned. Without thinking, Logan began seperating the word into its roots.

"Animura... animu... emotion, heart, soul. Patton's an empath," Logan stated.

"Well done, brother." Roman's eyes widened.

"Patton?!"

"Fine! Its true! But I promise, I've used my powers to manipulate any of you! Please believe me!" Patton sobbed. Logan pulled Patton close and hugged him.

"I know, Patton. I believe you."

Patton hiccuped. "You... you believe me?"

"Of course I do. I love you," Logan admitted.

"I love you, too, Lo," Patton smiled before emotional waves forced him to his knees. He was soon replaced by a light blue orb. Logan choked back tears as he held the orb close to his chest.

"Fun, fun, fun!" Deceit said dryly, "Now for the prince!"

"Come on, Deceit! You've already taken everything from us!" Logan shouted angrily.

"Nope." Roman gasped, causing Logan to turn around and his jaw dropped. Roman was slowly becoming more transparent.

"I... what?! I'm being forgotten!" Roman cried.

"Roman! No!" Logan shouted. Roman locked eyes with Logan once more before being replaced with a ruby orb on the floor. Virgil's orb rested next to his. Logan sobbed softly, and he gently set Patton's orb next to their's.

"Well, Lo-lo, it looks like you've lost."

"Not quite," Logan commented.

"What?"

"I've been practicing," Logan raised his arms and performed a spell.

"Logan?! What are you doing?! I need you!" Deceit protested.

"So you took my friends and loved one?! Because you were lonely! There are better ways, Dee!"

"I know... but..."

"No!" A gust of wind moved Logan's hair; his eyes glowed with power.

"No! Logan! Don't!"

"Too late." Logan completed the spell and disappeared along with the other three orbs, only to reappear as an orb himself 100 years of time and space later.

[Present Day]

"And, then, Thomas broke Patton's orb. One thing led to the next, and we were all released," Logan, who had picked up around the time Roman had become an orb, finished.

"I... wow," Thomas said softly.

"This must be difficult for you to process, Thomas, but I assure you it is all true," Logan stated.

"No, I believe you. I mean, you all just did come from out of these orbs here," Thomas confirmed.

"Odd... they should have disappeared... unless..." Logan gathered up the shards. With a *pop* and a small flash of light, the shards transformed into a vial of liquid. "Unless we needed something to save one of our lives... Roman! Get this to Virgil!" Roman took the vial and gave the elixir to Virgil. The group waited in anticipation. Slowly, so slowly, Virgil's wounds closed themselves, and he sat up.

"Ro?" He asked quietly.

"Right here, love," Roman answered softly. Virgil kissed Roman's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my storm cloud." Patton smiled at them and bounced. He grabbed Logan by the shoulders and kissed him suddenly. Logan's eyes flew wide, but they slowly closed as he kissed back. When they parted, they stayed inches apart, smiling softly, and staring into each other's eyes.

"Uh, guys?" Thomas interrupted the moment.

"Hm?" Patton hummed.

"You're fading."

"What?!" Each exclaimed. Logan looked down at his hand.

"I believe that we are returning to our plane of existance. Goodbye, Thomas. Thank you for freeing us," Logan said. Patton took Logan's hand and waved at Thomas until they had fully faded from existance. Virgil tilted his chin up to Thomas begore burying his head in Roman's chest and disappearing with his fiancé. Thomas stood alone in disbelief.

"Thomas?! Who are you talking to?!"

"Uh... myself. Hey, Joan! I have an idea for a video series!"


	40. Aigep

A whistle if wind wound through the tree tops. A faint smile tugged at Logan's normally stony expression. It was a beautiful day; one nothing could ruin and nothing could make better. Logan set down the thick book he had been leafing through and simply observed his serene surroundings. His eyes wandered to the clear blue sky opening above him. He sighed contently at the calmness.

A rustle in the undergrowth caused him to avert his attention away from the sky. Instead, he found himself studying the brush in front of him, looking for the creature the rustle indicated. Logan's eyes shot open wide when a stranger stepped into view. His head snapped up quickly, and he looked back at the young stranger. Yep, his eyes were most definitely the same shade of blue.

"Hello?" Logan said softly, "My name is Logan. I am not going to hurt you. Please come out." The young male stranger stepped closer cautiously. It was now clear that he was short, almost a foot shorter than Logan, and he had the most adorable freckles scattered on his cheeksbones.

"Lo... Logan?" He asked.

"That is correct. Logan Glass. What is your name?"

"I... I am called Patton," he replied softly after a moments hesitation. Logan smiled.

"Well, Patton, where are you from?"

"Um... I... I can't tell you..."

"And why not?" Logan pressed Patton.

"Its against the law to tell humans about us."

"About who?"

"The Aigep," Patton answered before quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

"Relax, I will not tell anyone," Logan promised, sensing Patton's terror. Patton shook his head, still clearly afraid.

"I... I can't go home... o-or..."

"Or?" Logan encouraged Patton to finish, but Patton simply shook his head.

"Alright. You may stay with me, then." Logan gently took Patton's hand and led him towards his apartment. Patton glanced back over his shoulder at the undergrowth just once but offered no resistance as he followed Logan home.

Logan unlocked the front door and pulled Patton in after him. "This is my apartment," Logan stated, watching Patton's reaction. Patton's clear blue eyes danced around the room.

"Its... different."

"Is that a good thing?" Logan asked. Patton nodded. Logan started to speak again when a knock sounded at his door. Logan sighed and opened the door. He was greeted by his neighbor, Henrietta.

"Hi, Logan! I noticed you had a friend over. You don't have many of those. Anyway, he's cute. What's his name?" She said, talking fast and loud. Logan rubbed his temple.

"Salutations, Henrietta. No, I do not have many friends. I am glad you decided it was necessary to point that out, and, yes, I do have a friend over. He is adorable, but I will not be telling you his name because I do not have to." Logan went to shut the door, she stopped him.

"Hey, wait! Patton!"

Patton's eyes widened and his face paled. "Henrietta? What... what are you doing here?"

"You already know that, Pat! I'm here to spy on the humans!"

Logan was very confused. "You two know each other? Does that make her Aigep, too?"

Henrietta's expression changed to delight; her eyes still fixed on Patton. "You told him?!"

"On accident! Please don't!" Patton protested.

"You know I have to, but tell me, why shouldn't I?"

"Do what?"

Patton ignored Logan's question. "Because... because... because I like him!" Logan's face flushed red. Henrietta smirked.

"All the more reason, my dear."

"No!" Patton picked up one of Logan's kitchen knifes and threw it. Seconds later, the handle stuck out of her chest. She looked up and growled before vanishing into dust. Logan blinked.

"Patton..."

"I... look... just..." he stuttered. Logan shushed him.

"I have questions. But I am only going to ask one. What was she going to do?"

Patton mumbled a reply.

"Repeat that. Louder." Logan instructed.

"She was going to kill you..."

"Kill me?"

"Y-yes..." Patton said quietly, "You arent supposed to know the Aigep even exist. She would have killed me next for telling you." Logan hugged Patton close.

"Im sorry I put you in this position."

"Its fine. Just... no one can know you know."

"I promised not to tell, and I will not," Logan promised. Patton smiled.

"Thank you!" He kissed Logan abruptly. Logan flushed red and returned the kiss. He never mentioned the Aigep again.

A/N

"Hiiiiiiii! I'm not dead, just busy. I will keep trying to get new one-shots out to you all, but I may have... accidentally... wrote one longer than Orbs... oops?"

\--MidnightNightmare416


End file.
